The Pokemon Leagues Unite!
by Advanced Faith
Summary: Ash and co. face their toughest challenge yet, when the Pokemon Leagues announce they are combining in a competition that will allow trainers to be acknowledged as the very best. With many setbacks along the way and a forgotten enemy arising from the shadows, can Ash finally achieve his dream of becoming a Pokemon Master? Rated T for language, violence & dark themes. OCs included.
1. The Letters

Contains characters from POKEMON: HUNT FOR THE CHOSEN ONE

Ages:

Laurence, Zach, Ash: 15

John, George, Dawn (Ash's sister in this): 14/ 15

**The Pokemon Leagues Unite (Version 2)**

**Chapter 1**

**The Letters**

"Eh," Ash groaned slipping out of bed

"COME ON ASH, GET UP!" Delia yelled.

"I'm up, I'm up!" Ash shouted, he slipped on some clothes and walked downstairs, while putting on his poke belt.

"Morning," Ash said

"Good morning, Ash," Delia said, "Could you fetch the post?" Delia

asked

"Sure, mum," Ash said, walking outside to the Ketchum mail box. He opened it up grabbed the letters and walked inside.

"The Newspaper, Junk, letter for mum, letter for me, J-" Ash halted, "a letter for me?" he asked walking into the kitchen, where he found Laurence in the middle of a conversation with John. Zach was tending to his Magneton, George was listening to Laurence and John's conversation.

"Hey guys," Ash said, sitting down

"Hey," they replied.

"Anything good?" Laurence asked.

"One for everyone and two junk letters" Ash said throwing his mums letter to her and the junk on the table in front of him and everyone's letters to them. Laurence opened his before everyone else, and stared in amazement at what was written, the others had similar reactions.

"Woah... who woulda thought it?" George said, being the first to recover from the shock, music started to play in the background

_**If I'm young and stupid**_

_**At least I'm doing it while**_

_**I'm young and stupid**_

_**Not when it's out of style**_

Laurence fished around in his jean pocket, until he found his phone.

"Hello? Yeah, we got them, quite something, isn't it? Hmm, yeah, right now? Okay, cheers, thanks, see ya," Laurence said, he hung up and switched the TV on in the kitchen, "channel seventy four... here we go," Laurence muttered to himself.

"What is it?" Ash asked

"The Pokemon News, something about the uniting," Laurence replied, turning the sound up.

"Ash, is your sister still in bed?" Delia asked, Ash nodded

"I think so," he replied

"_Breaking news, and it is very exciting for all you battle fans," _one newscaster said.

"_Very much so, the four Pokemon leagues are uniting! That's right, UNITING, for the first time ever, Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh's leagues will be combined, we don't know many details about this sudden merge, but as soon as we get them, we'll be sure to let you know."_

"_We do know that there are a few selected contestants into the uniting, with some challenges and battles being planned, we here the Sinnoh Champion Laurence Roberts has been invited alongside second placed Ash Ketchum, third placed John Miles, fourth placed Zach Hoad, and seventh placed George Galway."_

"_Lets take a look at some of these trainers in action."_

For several minutes it showed various victories of the aforementioned Pokemon trainers, Delia was still in shock that the boys hadn't told her, but she didn't care, they were some of the only trainers _invited_. The final clip was the last moments of the Sinnoh final, Ash vs Laurence, where Laurence used his Pikachu, Sparks, to defeat Ash's Typhlosion.

"Aah, good times," Ash said, looking at Laurence, and vice versa

"Yeah," Laurence said, nodding and grinning

"_So, this new tournament begins in a few weeks, we will try and get an interview with Lance and hopefully with the champion of Sinnoh, Laurence Roberts."_

"Great, exactly what I need, the press looking for an interview!" Laurence said, throwing his hands up in the air, in a exasperated manner, a giggle came from the door way

"Morning guys," Dawn said, nervously walking into the room, she sat down next to Laurence, "morning Laurence," she said, even more nervously, Laurence had started to read paper.

"Mornin' Dawn," he said, not looking up, Dawn sighed lightly, Delia noticed her daughters behavior, and smirked

"Morning sis, check this out!" Ash said enthusiastically, giving Dawn his letter. She read it quickly, and was amazed herself, even if she was a coordinator.

"Cool huh?" Ash inquired

"Yeah!" Dawn said, reading it through more thoroughly, "it says you can take guests!" she exclaimed, Laurence raised an eyebrow.

"Guests?" he asked, looking at Dawn, who caught his eye then looked away, blushing, Laurence was oblivious, he picked up his own letter and carefully re-reading it, "hmm... interesting," he murmured, before quickly switching back to the paper. Dawn frowned, and Delia smirked even more, then had an idea

"What time will you have to leave?" she asked, Ash looked at the letter.

"Uhh, it says, there is a boat leaving from Pallet Town tomorrow at eight o'clock in the morning," Ash replied

"So you have today to do something?" she asked, John noticed what she was up to.

He smirked as well

"Yeah, we can do something today," John said, winking at Dawn, she got the idea and blushed.

"Why don't we go shopping in the mall?" George suggested, also catching the idea, Laurence looked up at George, a quizzical look on his face, one eyebrow raised

"Did you actually just say that? George, I thought you hated shopping?" Laurence asked.

"Only food shopping," George replied, Laurence shrugged

"Eh, why not?" he said, "could be fun," he added, "but first," he said, standing up, "I'm gonna check on my Pokemon."

"Can I come with you?" Dawn asked eagerly, it flew right over Laurence's head, but not Delia or John's, they smirked at each other

"Sure," Laurence replied simply, walking out, Dawn frowned again.

No matter what she did, it seemed like Laurence just _wouldn't _notice her

"You have a really big crush on him, don't you?" John said, smirking

"Yeah... wait no!" she said hurriedly, but it was too late, everyone there knew. Except the one who needed to know the most.

"It's fine Dawn, honestly, if it were anyone, I'd most like it to be him," Delia said smirking, Dawn smiled at her mum

"Thanks, but... I don't know why I like him so much!" Dawn said.

"Maybe it was the Mew, Mewtwo and Mewthree incident?" John suggested, everyone looked at him quizzically, _'oh shit' _he thought _'I forgot that they wiped everyone's memory, except mine and Laurence's.'_

"The what?" Dawn asked

"Sorry, i-it was just something I dreamed about," John lied, looking away, he didn't want _anyone _to remember that, Laurence especially wanted to forget about it.

"You better catch him up!" John said, prompting Dawn to leave, she did, in a Dawn-shaped cloud of smoke

"What was that about?" Zach asked.

"Nothing, it was a dream, a really bad dream," John said darkly, looking down at the table

"Hmm... okay," Zach muttered, though he wasn't convinced.

-TPLU-

Laurence was walking slowly, so Dawn had the chance to catch up, he had been hiding his emotions ever since that fateful event, he had nearly lost everything, and that changed him.

"Wait up!" Dawn shouted, Laurence stopped completely, and turned to look at Dawn running up the road, the wind moved his brown bangs slightly, his face, the endless veil of emotionless, stared in the direction of the bluenette. She finally reached Laurence and caught her breath, she held herself up on her knees.

"What are you planning to do?" Dawn asked, as they started walking again

"To check up on my Pokemon, and think about my team for the tournament," Laurence replied simply.

"Is Sparks at Professor Oak's?" Dawn asked, Laurence nodded, Dawn frowned again, could she do anything to get his attention?

"You gonna take anyone with you for the tourny?" Dawn asked, Laurence pondered this for a second.

"Dunno, pretty sure Ash'll take you, so I guess I could bring Misty, or maybe Brock?" Laurence was thoughtful, and seemed distant, so he failed to notice Dawn's facial expression change.

"Who's Misty?" Dawn asked, her heart aching

"Oh, we used to travel together through Kanto and Johto, really strong Gym Leader, been through a lot together, she used to have this massive crush on Ash, but it completely went over his dense head," Laurence explained, reminiscing about the 'good days'. Dawn's hopes rose again, at least it was Ash that Misty had liked, though they were both wrong, and they would find that out soon enough.

They slowly ascended the many stairs up to the door of the Oak Laboratory, Dawn kept glancing at the serious face of her crush, he didn't seem to notice her at all, he rarely acknowledged her anymore, there was a time when they were best friends.

But that changed.

And Dawn had no idea why. Laurence calmly knocked on the big doors at the front of the Oak laboratory

"Who is it?" a voice asked

"It's Laurence and Dawn, you can open up Tracey," Laurence said, rolling his eyes and tapping his right foot impatiently. The flew open, catching Dawn by surprise, and standing there was the smiling Tracey.

"Why do you do that every time?" Laurence asked, Tracey shrugged, which made Laurence roll his eyes, the three went through the building and out into the ranch

"How has Ai Sky been?" Laurence asked, talking about his shiny, yes shiny Rayquaza.

"He's been fine, he's had help settling in from Sparks and Garchomp, even Ash and George's Charizard has helped!" Tracey said, which made Laurence smile, then it was replaced by a quizzical look.

"Ash's Charizard?" he asked, Tracey nodded

"It's a surprise for Ash, he's available for the tournament," Tracey said, grinning, Laurence smiled again. They reached the ranch and stepped out into the cool morning breeze. Laurence whistled.

Dawn braced herself for the rush, before remembering it was only Ash's Pokemon that do that. Though with Ash's Pokemon, generally there isn't a ear bursting roar. Laurence looked up to the large black flying lizard.

"Ai Sky! How you doing buddy?" Laurence shouted

Ai Sky (Great! Charizard has helped LOADS! And Garchomp and Sparks!)

"Where is that ketchup loving beast?" Laurence asked.

Sparks (I heard that!), Laurence chuckled at his companions behavior, the said Pikachu was currently in a tree... with ketchup... you work out the rest

Laurence shook his head.

"Guys, meeting, usual spot!" Laurence shouted, before jogging off towards the woods

"Wait for me!" Dawn shouted, running to catch up, well more keep up, Tracey just watched the duo run off, he shook his head.

"She loves him too much," he muttered, before going back into the lab

When Dawn finally caught up with Laurence he was standing on a rock, with fifty odd Pokemon in front of him, Sparks was on his shoulder, with Ai Sky floating behind him, Laurence noticed Dawn, and motioned for her to stand with him. She tentatively stood by Laurence's side.

"Everyone, while we're waiting for the rest to arrive, we have a guest today, most of you know Dawn," Laurence said, Dawn nervously raised a hand in hello, all the Pokemon there cheered, Laurence smiled at her, and Dawn's heart skipped a beat. Lots more Pokemon started to file in, finally, when it seemed as if all were there, Laurence began.

"As you must've noticed by now, we have a guest with us for the meeting today, some of you know Dawn, we traveled together in Sinnoh," Laurence said, Dawn, yet again, raised a hand in greeting, there was a deafening roar from the many Pokemon. Once everyone had settle down, Laurence started again.

"There has been some... interesting news, the Pokemon Leagues have united," Laurence said, Dawn expected lots of noise, and chatting, but the Pokemon remained silent, "and there is a tournament for the occasion, and I have been invited, along with Ash, John, George and Zach, so there is opportunity for rematches, there is a strong possibility of... Sparks battling John's Blastoise again.

"We are able to take up to eighteen Pokemon to swap throughout the tournament, which is a tough selection with you lot, but we are also able to take fourteen wild card Pokemon, they are hidden from the opposition, as every Pokemon registered is stored on a database, for all trainers, and spectators to look at!" Laurence finished, noise slowly started to build, the latter turned to face Dawn.

"How'd I do?" he asked

"That was impressive, how did you get them to stay silent during gaps in speech?" Dawn asked, Laurence shrugged.

"It's probs because they respect me," he replied simply, he looked thoughtful for a minute, "who should I take?" he muttered, "EVERYONE!" the Pokemon immediately silenced.

"My friends and I are going to the mall today, I will decide on my thirty-two Pokemon, and hold another meeting tonight, you are all dismissed," Laurence said, he started to walk off, with Sparks on his shoulder and Ai Sky flying behind him, Dawn walked beside the trainer. They reached the laboratory and walked in.

"Trace! We're going now!" Laurence shouted, returning Ai Sky to his Poke Ball, "just in case," he added, noticing Dawn's confused look

"See ya later Laurence, you too Dawn!" Tracey shouted from somewhere.

Laurence held the door open for Dawn, then they made there way back to the Ketchum residence, in silence, when they reached the house, the guys were waiting outside

"About time!" John exclaimed.

"Sorry, took a while, they didn't get there as quickly as they should've," Laurence said, smirking

"How we getting into town?" Dawn asked.

"You live here, you should know," John joked, Dawn hit him playfully, the two had become like brother and sister during their travels

"Bus or car, your choice," Laurence said simply, they looked at him quizzically.

"What? Did I stutter? Bus or car, your choice," Laurence said again

"No you didn't, but car? Who's car?" Ash asked

"Mine," Laurence replied.

"Car," everyone said in unison, Laurence rolled his eyes

"_Took 'em long enough, ay, Sparks?" _Laurence asked his companion, telepathically, Sparks nodded in response.

"Where is it?" George asked

"There," Laurence replied, pointing down the road, it was a seven seater Porsche Cayenne, "I decided to spend some of my tournament earnings," Laurence added.

"I call shotgun!" Dawn shouted, as they walked down to the car, Ash rolled his eyes

"Such a kid," he muttered, Dawn glared at him, which made Pikachu and John laugh, as they were in earshot. They filed into the car, Laurence and Dawn in the front, with Sparks on Dawn's lap, in the middle Ash and John, with Pikachu on Ash's lap, and in the back George and Zach.

"You all set back there?" Laurence asked

"Yeah, we're all good," Ash answered, Laurence started the car and they headed off

"Do you like shopping Laurence?" Dawn asked, Laurence shrugged

"Eh, don't mind really," Laurence replied. Dawn sighed lightly, what had happened to Laurence? The old Laurence, the one that would go on and on about almost anything? The one that would stay up late at night helping Dawn with contest routines? The Laurence that actually seemed to _care_.

Only John and Laurence knew. And neither would speak about it.

They arrived at the mall around 9 am, Laurence parked the car in the multistory car park.

"Alright everyone, you got money?" Laurence asked, as they exited his Porsche

"I think so, I do," Ash replied, it turned out everyone except Zach had brought money with them.

"You didn't bring any money, to a shopping mall?" Laurence asked

"I don't have any money, my bank card is in my suitcase!" Zach said, Laurence sighed exasperatedly.

"Lets just go now, if you want anything, let me know, but I'll keep tabs!" Laurence said, Zach grinned at him, and they walked off into the mall, which was massive

"Where should we go first?" John asked.

"We don't have to stick together, but we do have to meet up every few hours," Laurence replied.

"If we meet in the center of the building, we all have each others mobile or PokeNav number right?" the others nodded, "if anyone's there in a couple of hours or so, ring everyone else, and we'll meet up," Ash said.

"Sounds good to me-" Laurence cut short, his eyes seemed to glaze over, and go blank, he started to walk off in a random direction, John's eyes widened in shock

"Uhh, I'll see you guys later!" he said hurriedly. The others looked at each other, confusion written on their faces, Dawn and Ash decided to follow, the rest went about their business.

John followed Laurence through the crowds, he seemed to be following an unknown source, he seemed determined to get somewhere, suddenly he stopped and looked to his left, with the blank eyes, he walked into a shop. John followed, and it turned out to be a jewelery shop, Laurence was staring into a glass cabinet, the shop owner looked at him in confusion.

"How much is this?" he asked, his voice seemed to reverberate, it had a evil, sinister feel to it

"I-I don't know which specific item you are talking about," the owner said.

"Oh no, sir! I advise you to get out!" John warned, he got a confused look from the owner

"Why?" the latter asked

"He had an incident with Mew, Mewtwo and Mewthree, and he is about to... lose control of... power... please, for your safety, leave!" John said. The owner obliged, "oh and if you see a girl with blue hair, and a boy with raven hair and a Pikachu stop 'em, please!" John shouted.

The door slammed shut, and John turned to the preoccupied Laurence, who was standing next to the cabinet, his right hand seemed to glow, it had a blue tint to it

"Is it time?" John asked, Laurence nodded slowly. John looked at Laurence, who had turned his head, his eyes had gone from brown to purple.

"What needs to be done?" John asked, Laurence punched straight through the glass, and picked up the item, John looked at him, confused

"I-I... need... D... Dawn..." Laurence said weakly, as if he was fighting a great power.

"Why?" John asked

"I... I... need... a... source... of... joy," Laurence forced out, John understood what he meant, and nodded, as Laurence held the item to his chest, John called Dawn on his PokeNav, her face popped up on the screen.

"Where's Laurence? What's wrong?" she asked hurriedly, John made sure Dawn couldn't see Laurence, but Laurence smiled, but it was wiped from his face, he buckled to one knee.

"Here... we... go!" Laurence forced out, before he let out a gut wrenching scream...

TBC

This is just a test chapter! If you want more of this version, let me know! PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. The Shopping Trip From Hell

Dawn had no idea what happened inside that shop, one minute, there was a gut wrenching scream, which made her and Ash stop in their tracks, then the door flew open and John walked out, followed by Laurence! Both laughing! The shop owner hurried back in, and didn't exit again.

"True story?" John asked

Laurence nodded, they stop in their tracks when they saw Ash and Dawn giving them confused looks.

"What?" John asked

"What happened in there?" Ash asked, Laurence and John shared confused looks

"What are you talking about?" John asked. Dawn's eye twitched in anger.

"Don't lie to us John! I heard the scream through the PokeNav, what the hell happened in there?" Dawn screamed, getting up in John's face, Ash went to separate them

"Nothing." All three turned to look at Laurence, he was looking directly at Dawn, there were three things evidently different about him, he was taller, more muscular and his voice was deeper, but they failed to notice the purple tint in his usually brown eyes. Dawn faltered slightly at his gaze, but let go of John.

"If you say so Laurence, if you say so..." she muttered

"Lets go and have some fun, eh?" Laurence suggested, they started to walk off when...

"MR. ROBERTS! MR. ROBERTS!" the four turned to find three people running towards them.

"Yeah?" Laurence replied, knowing what was coming next

"Can we do an interview for The Pokémon News channel?" the women asked, Laurence sighed

"I s'pose," Laurence replied.

"Excellent!" the women exclaimed, she turned to the camera, "we're live in Pallet Town mall, where we have located the Sinnoh Champion and runner-up, Laurence Roberts and Ash Ketchum,

"So, Laurence, what is your view on this uniting of the leagues?" she asked.

"I think it's a great idea," Laurence replied, Sparks perched on his shoulder

"Do you have an idea on your team for the tournament?" the reporter asked

"Yeah, I have a rough idea," Laurence answered.

"Do you have your Rayquaza with you? If so, would you mind showing it?" the reporter asked

"Yes, I do have him with me, and sure, if there was enough room," Laurence replied calmly, the reporter sweat dropped as she noticed the width of the corridor, "and anyway, there's a strong possibility you'll see him in the tourny," he added, as he turned to walk away.

"Thank you Laurence, and good luck!" the woman shouted, Laurence just raised his hand, Ash, John and Dawn jogged to catch up

"How do you stay so calm?" Dawn asked.

"Just forget the camera," Laurence replied, Dawn frowned at the answer, John smirked at Dawn's reaction

"So... where to first?" Laurence asked.

"Lets go to the Pokémon Store, it recently opened, it's HUGE and has _soo_ much stuff in there!" Dawn exclaimed

"Sure, sounds good to me," Ash said, John and Laurence nodded in agreement. They wandered around the mall for around ten minutes until they found the store, it was filled with shelves of equipment, different types of Poke Balls, medicine, there was even clothing, and in the middle was a really big battle arena. There was currently a contest battle taking place, the group immediately recognised one of the coordinators, it was Ursula, then Laurence gasped, the other coordinator? Drew.

Ursula currently had the lead, with her Gabite and Flareon out on the field; Drew with his Roserade and Flygon, Laurence smirked when he saw the scores

"Who is that Ursula's fighting?" Dawn asked.

"Drew, he's a coordinator, obviously, he has a strong dislike for me, and Ash, especially Ash, but me as well because I humiliated him in the Hoenn Grand Festival," Laurence explained, not taking his eyes of the battle.

"You entered a Grand Festival?" Dawn asked

"Yeah, and won," Laurence replied

"With which Pokémon?" Dawn asked.

"Sparks and Vaporeon," Laurence answered, the contest battle finished, with Ursula just winning, both shook hands before walking off the stage, "impressive, I'm amazed she beat Drew, no matter how much of a... prick he is, he's a good coordinator," Laurence said. Drew noticed Laurence out of the corner of his eye, and did a double take, before scowling.

"See, he hates me, with a passion," Laurence told Dawn, not looking away from Drew's glare, who walked over to the duo, Ash and John were looking around the store

"Why are you here, Roberts?" Drew asked.

"None of your business Drew," Laurence replied, with an icy voice, the two stood glaring at each other, Laurence being a good five inches taller than Drew, was more menacing, "y'know what? I don't have time for you, come on Dawn," Laurence said coldly, walking past Drew, knocking into his shoulder, Dawn hurried after Laurence.

"You really don't like each other, do you?" Dawn asked

"No, he's a bastard, he's always showing up! And he always gave May roses; I'm surprised Ash didn't smash his face in!" Laurence exclaimed.

"May? The one who competed in the Wallace Cup?" Dawn asked, Laurence nodded

"She had a huge, huge crush on Ash, and I think she had one on Drew as well, Ash liked her as well, but too much of a wimp to tell her, and possibly he didn't know he did," Laurence explained. Dawn giggled, until she realised that they were right next to Ursula, who didn't realise, at first, neither did Laurence, who was looking at the Poke Balls, Ursula turned and jumped when she saw Dawn at first.

"Dawn," she greeted

"Ursula," Dawn replied, Ursula then blushed!

"Hi L-Laurence," she said nervously.

Laurence looked around, for the source of the speech

"Oh hi Ursula, how you been?" he asked, still looking at the Poke Balls

"G-Good, and you?" Ursula asked, still blushing.

"I'm fine thanks, that was quite impressive, how you beat Drew," Laurence said, he turned his head slightly and smiled at Ursula, who blushed even more! Dawn's eye twitched in anger

"Th-thanks Laurence!" Ursula replied.

"That Gabite looks quite well trained, and very powerful, have you ever thought of using it in a normal battle?" Laurence asked, while he looked at some Poke Balls with weird patterns on them, Ursula looked thoughtful, still very red.

"No, I haven't," she replied

"Would you like to try it?" Laurence asked, jerking his head towards the empty battlefield, Ursula looked at the battlefield, and then into Laurence's eyes, she blushed.

"A normal battle?" she asked

"A normal battle, your Gabite against my... well I only have three Pokémon with me, which one would you like to battle?" Laurence asked.

"Can I battle your Rayquaza?" Ursula asked, still furiously blushing.

"Yeah sure, he's a bit rusty though, Dawn, would you mind reffing?" Laurence asked, Dawn nodded, "let's go then Ursula, remember, this isn't a contest battle," Laurence advised as they walked to either end of the battlefield.

"This will be a single battle with no substitutions, battlers, please release you're Pokémon," Dawn said

"Let's rock Ai Sky!" Laurence shouted, releasing his long black snake shaped dragon, Ursula awed at the sight.

"Gabite, let's go!" she shouted, releasing her dragon-type

"Begin!" Dawn said

"Gabite, use Dragonbreath!" Ursula commanded.

"Flamethrower," Laurence said calmly, the two attacks met in the middle, and cancelled each other out, with an explosion, Ursula stared wide-eyed at the scene, _'this is what a normal battle is like? This... this is... exhilarating!' _she thought.

"Ai Sky, fly up!" Laurence commanded, the legendary flew up to the roof and looked down at the opposing Pokémon

"Gabite! Another Dragonbreath!" Ursula said.

"She's not used to this," Laurence muttered, "this is too easy," he whispered to himself, "Ai Sky! Dodge and use Ice Beam!" Laurence said, the attack didn't even reach Ai Sky, who flew a little lower, then sent the beam at Gabite, who quickly jumped out the way. Laurence smirked.

"Gabite has an instinct for this, and... it's close to evolving... if it does that... it probably won't be usable for contests..." Laurence murmured

"Gabite use Dragon Pulse!" Ursula said. The blast got closer and closer to Ai Sky.

"Thunder Punch!" Laurence commanded, Ai Sky's right fist crackled with electricity, he thrust it at the beam, which flew off at an angle, and hit the protective barrier

"You can use combinations!" Laurence informed Ursula, who looked at him, then blushed again when she made eye contact.

"Ok..." she muttered

"For example!" Laurence said, "Ai Sky, use Zap Cannon, followed by Flamethrower!" Laurence shouted. Ai Sky built up the electric ball, launched it, and then blasted out a Flamethrower, which hit the Zap Cannon, and sent it flying into the ground, in front of Gabite, the rocks flew up, hitting the Dragon, then the fire smashed into Gabite. The Pokémon fell to the ground, hurt.

"Gabite! Can you stand up?" Ursula asked

"It's going to evolve," Laurence said calmly, Ursula looked up at Laurence, and yet again, blushed at his gaze.

"Really?" she asked, and as if to prove her point, Gabite stood up weakly, roared, and started to glow, Laurence smiled, he recalled Ai Sky, and walked over to the glowing Pokemon, Ursula looked at Laurence, and saw him smile at her, his face illuminated by the glow. It blasted away from the newly evolved Dragon-type.

"GARRR!" it roared, Ursula smiled happily at her new Garchomp

"That was my aim," Laurence told her, "but the only problem is, that Garchomp... he's probably unable to compete in contests," Laurence said, inspecting the Pokemon closely.

"That's alright," Ursula said softly, "I plan to use him in gyms," she added, Laurence looked up at her, smiling.

"So, I'll see you in the battle circuit sometime?" Laurence asked, Ursula nodded, and blushed as they made eye contact again, "where do you plan to go first?" Laurence asked, looking back at the Garchomp.

"I... I don't know, I was thinking about watching the tournament first, before actually entering gyms," Ursula said, Laurence looked thoughtful for a moment

"How would you like to join me?" Laurence asked, Ursula was taken aback.

"Huh? What do you mean?" she asked

"Would you like to come with me to the tournament? As my guest?" Laurence asked, Ursula thought about it, "you could learn a few things about battling from me, I did it with Dawn, and look where she is now," Laurence added.

-TPLU-

Ash and John were wondering around huge store, checking out the various items

"Well look who it is," someone behind them said, Ash looked over his shoulder, and instantly his face turned deadly serious, and looked like there was some anger in there.

"Shrubby! Good to see ya... not!" John said, muttering the last part to Ash, who started to laugh

"Dunno what you're laughing about, ketchup," Drew replied coolly, but he still looked pissed off, Ash just raised an eyebrow at Drew.

"That's the best you could do? I thought you were the amazing Drew who could only be beaten and humiliated by Laurence?" John asked, Ash smirked, Drew glared at John

"I don't have a problem with you, John, so don't make me have one," Drew said.

"Well, I have a problem with you, you're a stuck up, arrogant prick, so yeah, I will make a problem with you, 'coz there's no reason for me not to have one," John replied, his usually cheerful demeanour suddenly turned dark and angry.

"You've made yourself a powerful enemy, Miles," Drew sneered.

"You've made yourself several, shrubby, so just piss off, and leave us alone," John said, before he walked up to Drew, "especially May," he said, Drew was about to say something about May being his, before he noticed the look in John's eyes, it was a look of pure rage, and there looked to be a slight hint of... sadness?

"Yeah, cause that's gonna happen," Drew replied, he kept his cool, but inside he was actually concerned about something, the look in John's eyes, that sadness, something happened, and Drew wanted to know what. Drew walked off, still thinking about that sadness in John's eyes.

"Twat," John muttered, before the cheerful look return to his face, "anyway, before we were... rudely interrupted by shrub boy," John said, turning back to the items they were previously looking at.

"Guys, I need your help," a voice said from behind them, again

"What's wrong, Dawn?" Ash asked

"It's about Laurence," she said, blushing.

"What about him?" John asked, as he picked up a pair of finger-less gloves, he looked at the colour, and instantly put them back

"He's invited Ursula with him to the tournament," Dawn said, John looked up.

"Seriously? Ursula?" John asked, Dawn nodded, "did you hear her response?" John asked

"No, I didn't, I left straight after I heard him ask her, she was really nervous around him, kept stuttering and blushing, Laurence didn't pick it up though," Dawn explained.

"Because he's as dense as Ash," John said, Dawn giggled slightly, Ash just looked bewildered

"But anyway, what can I do?" Dawn asked

"Go all out," Ash replied, Dawn and John looked at him quizzically.

"Do you know what we're talking about?" John asked

"Yeah," Ash said, as he walked over to Dawn and patted her head, "my little sister is in love with my best friend," Ash said, grinning.

John and Dawn were amazed

"Whaddya mean go all out?" Dawn asked, looking up at Ash, Pikachu smiled at her.

"Literally, go all out, the only way you're gonna drill it through Laurence is to completely amaze him, I dunno what you could do, but you need to go all out, if he's as dense as me, then that's what it's gonna take," Ash explained.

"Go all out, you say?" Dawn mused

"What you got planned?" John asked, curious

"Just a few things," Dawn said, winking at John, who raised an eyebrow.

-TPLU-

It had been two hours since Laurence and Ursula's battle, the latter yet to make a decision, Laurence gave Ursula his mobile number and told her to call him when she had made her decision, before he bought some stuff in the store, he bought some new clothing and some fingerless gloves, and some Poke Balls and medicine. Laurence couldn't find the others anywhere, so after about ten minutes of looking, he decided to shop somewhere else, he ended up at a electronic store, where he spent a few minutes browsing their stock. He ended up in the food court at the middle of the shopping centre, so he rang the others, and they agreed to meet up ten minutes later, Laurence sat down on a bench and looked at his new clothes, a white sleeveless shirt, and a white zip hoodie, with the upper third blue. Sparks sat on his lap, and Laurence scratched the formers head, the electric mouse closed his eyes and smiled contently. Laurence heard something that sounded like a squeal. Laurence lifted his head up and looked around, he saw two girls pointing at him and talking.

"Can I help you?" he asked

"Are you Laurence Roberts?" one asked, Laurence nodded, "can we have your autograph?" they asked, Laurence nodded again. The girls rushed over.

"We're really big fans!" one said, the other remained silent, too nervous to speak

"Who to?" Laurence asked, as he took the pen and the piece of paper

"Lily," the other one said nervously, Laurence wrote it and signed it, then froze in place.

"Wait, what's your name?" Laurence asked, looking at the girl again, she had brown hair, which hung freely and delicately just below her shoulders and sparkling blue eyes

"Lily," she repeated.

"Can I ask your last name?" Laurence inquired, Sparks looked at his trainer, confused by his actions

"It's quite coincidental, my name is Lily Roberts," Lily replied shyly, Laurence's eyes were open wide.

"Who were you raised by?" Laurence asked, he seemed in a trance, very distant

"Raised by?" Lily asked

"Who was you parent, carer, guardian?" Laurence asked, Lily looked sad.

"I don't think I have parents, I never knew them, I was raised by an old couple," Lily said sadly

"Were their names Mr. and Mrs. M? Did they refuse to tell you their first names?" Laurence asked, in a knowing fashion, Lily looked astounded.

"Yes, they did, but... how do you know?" Lily asked, she was surprised when Laurence hugged her!

"Lily Roberts," Laurence said, holding her at arm's length, "my sister," Laurence added, smiling, Lily's jaw dropped, so did her friends jaw.

"You're... you're my brother?" Lily asked, Laurence smiled and nodded, "b-but... they said I was the only one?" Lily said

"Who did?" Laurence asked.

"Mr. and Mrs. M," Lily said

"That's because," Laurence said, "they were Mew and Mewtwo in disguise," he whispered, "there's lots you need to know, but all in good time," Laurence added.

Lily just stood there, dumbfounded, she'd just been told her favourite trainer, her _idol_, was her brother, and that she was raised by two Legendary Pokemon, disguised as an old couple!

"Yo-you've got to be joking!" Lily said, Laurence was about to respond

_**If I'm young and stupid**_

_**At least I'm doing it while**_

_**I'm young and stupid**_

_**Not when it's out of style**_

"Hello? Oh hey, mmhmm, oh, you sure you can't? Yeah that's fine, it is a shame though, so I'll see you around though? Bye," Laurence answered, on the phone.

"How can she trust you?" the other girl asked

"What's your name?" Laurence asked

"Grace," she replied.

"Well, Grace, have you see Mew's eyes, ever?" Laurence asked, Grace nodded

"Look at mine, look deep into them, and tell me what you see," Laurence replied, Grace obliged, and she seemed to fall into a trance, but snapped out of it quickly.

"They're purple!" Grace muttered, Laurence nodded

"Purple?" Lily asked, she turned Laurence's head and look into his eyes, and noticed the same thing,

"The reason for that is because... I... have..." Laurence muttered the rest inaudibly

"What?" Lily asked.

"I'll tell you some other time, but right now, I'm waiting for my friends, we're supposed to be meeting up for food, care to join us?" Laurence asked, Lily automatically nodded, Grace checked her watched.

"I gotta go, I need to be back by two, see you Lily, bye Laurence," Grace said, Laurence raised his hand in farewell

"So, let me get this straight, we were raised my Mew and Mewtwo?" Lily asked when Grace had left.

"Well more so you, they needed us... for something, I'll tell you when the time is right, what that reason is, but I did what they needed quicker, so they looked after you more," Laurence answered

"When?" Lily asked.

"When they allow it," Laurence replied simply, Lily understood who he meant

"Hey Laurence!" the duo turned to the sound of the noise

"Watch out for that kid, he's a little... off it," Laurence muttered.

"Crazy?" Lily asked, Laurence nodded

"John! Where are Ash and Dawn?" Laurence asked

"They're coming but, you know Dawn and shopping, she got sidetracked," John answered, before he noticed Lily.

"And who is this?" John asked

"This is Lily," Laurence replied, putting an arm around her shoulder, "my sister, well twin to be precise," he added.

"Nice to meet you," Lily said, extending her arm, John looked at it for a second, before realizing that she wanted to shake hands, he obliged

"So, do you know any decent food places?" Laurence asked looking around.

"I know a couple, but the best place is quite expensive," Lily said, Laurence noticed something about her, she seemed really confident of herself, when she didn't give that sense earlier, he put it to one side, but he had a theory why.

"Money is no problem," Laurence said, as he glanced around, something felt out of place, Lily appeared to be doing something similar, "can you sense it to?" he asked, she nodded

"Sense what?" John asked.

"Something's out of place here," Laurence said, he turned away from Lily, and his eyes started to glow purple! He looked in all directions, without moving his head

"Hmm... must've just been a feeling," he muttered, turning around, eyes going back to normal. "Anyway, shall we find somewhere to eat?" Laurence asked

"Shouldn't we wait for your friends?" Lily replied

"S'pose so, no harm looking for somewhere, is there?" Laurence suggested.

"Not really, but it would be polite if we did," Lily responded, before noticing something on Laurence's left wrist, she gave him a quizzical look

"Later," Laurence mouthed, Lily understood that he meant he'd give her an explanation. She had a feeling they were gonna be having one long conversation; she had so many questions for him. And another one would soon be raised, with the arrival of Ash and Dawn, who Lily and John noticed over Laurence's shoulder, Lily saw John smirk, Laurence turn, and his jaw physically drop. He quickly snapped out of it, but his eyes remained fully open, she was pretty certain that he whispered "bloody hell," but she wasn't completely sure.

"Whaddya think?" Dawn asked, smiling slightly, but inside she was upset, she didn't think that Laurence had reacted at all

"Looking good Dawn," John said, Dawn looked at Laurence expectantly, but he was still speechless, he was so amazed, his eyes were blinking one at a time! Dawn had her hair running freely but slightly curled, she was wearing a purple tank top and black jeans, her lips glistened lightly and she had mascara on, which made her eyes sparkle. Laurence was still struggling to recover, he'd never been this blown away, by anybody. Dawn knew she wasn't going to get a reaction, so she looked away, disappointed, she then noticed Lily.

"Who's this?" she whispered to Laurence, her words snapped his trance

"Lily, she's my twin sister," he replied, Dawn was surprised

"You never told me you had a twin sister," she whispered.

"I forgot, I've only met her once before today, and I was seven, and didn't even know it was her," Laurence explained, Dawn nodded in understanding

"Hi, I'm Dawn, I'm a friend of Laurence's," Dawn greeted, extending her arm.

"Hey, I'm Lily, Laurence's sister," Lily replied, shaking Dawn's hand, but she noticed something in Dawn's voice, a slight sadness when she said 'friend' and Lily had another question for Laurence, or maybe even Dawn.

"And this is Ash, but I s'pose you know about him?" Laurence said, glancing at Lily out of the corner of his eye

"Yeah, seen all of your battles, all of you," Lily said nervously, scratching her arm and looking down at the floor. _'She switches between confident and shy? Maybe... could be that, well I'll ask __**him**__ later' _Laurence thought.

"Just need to wait for Zach and George," Laurence said, glancing around for the aforementioned duo, he noticed them out of the corner of his right eye, over his right shoulder, when they arrived and were introduced to Lily, they searched for somewhere to eat.

"So, Lily, how did you find Laurence after all this time?" Dawn asked, as the two lagged slightly behind the boys.

"Complete luck to be honest," Lily replied, with a shrug of the shoulders, "I never even recognized him on the TV… is that bad of me?" she said, looking at Dawn with her blue eyes, Dawn could see pain and sadness etched all across the girls face. She put a comforting arm round Lily's shoulder.

"Of course not Lily, Laurence said it himself, you've only met once or twice before!" Dawn said, trying to lift Lily's spirits, it worked, Lily smiled at Dawn.

"Thank you," Lily said

"Any time Lily, now, we better catch up before we lag behind," Dawn said with a slight chuckle, Lily's smiled grew bigger in response. They increased their speed and blended in with the large group,

"Seriously, you'd think that he'd get the idea wouldn't you?" Dawn heard John say to Laurence, she caught a glimpse of his face, it was blank, but with a tint of fury.

"He does my head in," Laurence said, rubbing his forehead with his fingers to emphasize his frustrations, Dawn curiously listened in.

"Keep calm Laurence, we don't need another burst…" John said calmly and quietly, Dawn only just heard what he said

"I know, I know, I've got it under control this time, but… What if that happens again during the tournament? Or Arceus forbid, if I'm alone with Dawn?" Laurence asked. Dawn was shocked, surprised and extremely confused, she needed to know more, but she knew she couldn't but in now or they'd know she'd been eavesdropping. The thing concerned her the most, was the fear that was evident in Laurence's voice.

"You did the right thing, a good thing, your selflessness saved lives, and lots of them, you have got to remember that!" John replied.

"Yeah, but it was my fault in the first place, my arrogance and my immature behavior almost cost everyone, and almost destroyed everyone I care about…" Laurence's voice was quiet, and filled with pain.

"Laurence, you can't keep doing this to yourself, you'll destroy yourself!" John whispered in a pleading tone, Dawn was immersed in the conversation, she kept stride with the duo, who were slightly in front of everyone else, but not aware of Dawn's presence.

"John, its way too late for that…" Laurence said, choking slightly, Dawn saw John's eyes widen and his heard turn towards Laurence, her own heart had skipped a beat

"What do you mean?" John asked sternly.

"The pressure, the bursts, the insecurity, the uncertainty of what I'm about to do… it's tearing me apart… I need a drink, every morning, just to get through that day, I go to bed at night telling myself it's going to get better, that tomorrow will be better, but nothing ever changes! I'm still the same reckless, hopeless, idiotic, unpredictable prat that made it through the previous day!" Laurence exclaimed, Dawn and John were shocked, but it was his next sentence that made both their hearts sink.

"I just want to die."

**TBC**

**Sorry guys for the tremendously long wait and the boring nature of this chapter.**

**If Laurence's storyline affects you in any way, please feel free to contact me, I've suffered from a similar type of depression and if it upsets you don't hesitate to PM me.**

**Rightio, on to writing the next chapter, hopefully without the mini hiatus in the middle…**


	3. The Past Or A Dream?

**WARNING: This chapter contains some things that readers may find upsetting or distressing, I apologise in advance if anyone is upset by the tone and nature of this chapter and chapters to follow.**

The others had no idea what had just been said, they were too far behind, but John and Dawn's lives had been flipped upside down, Laurence's statement had completely thrown them.

"Yo-You're serious?" John said, looking at Laurence, who's head had lowered to the point that his eyes had been covered by the dark brown strands of his fringe,

"Everyone else is better with me dead."

Dawn almost couldn't take it, she almost spun Laurence round right then and slapped him, to scold him for thinking so foolishly, but she restrained herself, and fought back her growing urge to cry, wanting to hear more.

"If you were dead, we'd all be dead, and to me, that doesn't seem better," John replied.

"Hardly, think about it John, if I had died in that hospital bed, I never would've gotten the opportunity to flash about that I had survived, wouldn't have had the chance to aggravate _him_," Laurence retorted.

'_What hospital bed?' _Dawn thought, _'WHAT are they hiding from us all?' _

"Had you died on that hospital bed, we all would've been doomed; the whole world would have been doomed! You have got to stop doing this to yourself!" John replied aggressively.

An awkward silence passed through the two of them, before Dawn noticed a droplet fall from Laurence's face. He was crying.

"Help me…" he pleaded, he turned his head a couple of inches so he could make eye contact with Dawn, who was startled that he knew she was there, "please… help me," he cried quietly, looking back and forth between Dawn and John.

Suddenly John gasped, and that's when Dawn's world flipped upside down, the blood trickled down Laurence's wrist, past the scars that were clearly visible due to the blood, onto his palm, from where it dripped onto the floor.

"You didn't… Please tell me you didn't?" Dawn shouted, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," Laurence whispered, before he collapsed to the floor, Dawn and John fell to their knees next to Laurence, Dawn wrapped her hands around Laurence's left hand, which was clasped shut, while John assessed the damage.

"Oh my god," John whispered, the others converged on the scene quickly.

"What happened?" Lily cried, tears were building in her eyes.

"Dawn… Lily… He's been doing it for ages… Look at this…" John said quietly, he pulled up Laurence's sleeve and the fresh wound had started to close, and the blood had started to dry, making the other scars visible. The inside of Laurence's arm was covered in white lines, Dawn couldn't take it, she put her head down on Laurence's chest and sobbed, she faintly heard one of the boys ringing an ambulance.

The world went in slow motion for Dawn, this was not the boy she had grown to love, this was not the boy who was everyone's rock, everyone's shoulder to cry on, and this certainly was not the boy who was mentally strong enough to get the group through the toughest of situations.

The paramedics arrived, and Dawn found herself being assisted out the mall, she could faintly see Laurence being wheeled into a nearby ambulance; she didn't know who was helping her, but they guided her into the same ambulance, where she sat, motionless, tears streaking down her face, clutching Laurence's left hand, which was still clasped shut. She could just about hear the paramedics going about their business, words flew around, she realised that John was in the ambulance with them, as was Ash. Dawn could feel warm spot on her back, and became aware of Ash's hand comforting her. She could feel another figure to her right, which she assumed was Lily. Their conversation was echoed and distorted in her shocked state.

"What happened?" one paramedic asked softly.

"We were walking and discussing… some things that have happened… and he started talking about how he doesn't want to live anymore, how he has to have a drink every morning to get through the day, then he pleaded for help, that's when I noticed the blood… how long has he been doing this to himself?" John asked, his voice strained, but he was keeping calm, almost taking Laurence's place as the source of strength in a dire time.

"Judging by the colour and size of the scars… I'd estimate a couple of months; he said he had a drink every morning to get through the day?" John nodded, "we'll need to run a scan on his liver…" the paramedic said.

"How could he put up an appearance of stability and mental strength for so long?" Ash said, his voice coming quiet and strained.

"Many people with mental instability manage to cover up their true feelings, they "stay strong" for the people they care about," the other paramedic informed the trio.

"Ash, who did George contact?" John asked.

"Umm… I think he contacted mum… he left a message for Professor Oak, Brock… I dunno who else," Ash replied, he sounded distant.

"Has no one contacted a parent or guardian?" paramedic one asked.

"He doesn't have any," Dawn choked out; the paramedics glanced at each other.

"Am I right in saying this is Laurence Roberts?" paramedic two asked.

"Yeah…" John replied.

"Don't worry, we'll keep it out of the media, we don't want a frenzy," paramedic one said kindly.

"What's gonna happen about the tournament?" Ash asked John.

"I'll contact Lance when we know what's going on… maybe it'll be postponed, I don't know," John replied.

"Is my brother going to be okay?" Lily asked quietly, her voice was also strained.

"Physically, he'll be fine, he hit an artery, not a hugely vital one, but the way he's been treating his body recently, the blood he lost was enough to make him pass out… but mentally… we can't be sure how much damage has been done to his psyche until we've done tests or he's woken up…" paramedic one explained.

"Could… could he have brain damage?" Lily asked, tears streaking down her face at the prospect.

"I'm sorry ma'am, there's no way of telling, if worse comes to the worst, it's a possibility," paramedic two said sympathetically.

Both Dawn and Lily burst into tears, Ash and John moved into positions to comfort the duo. The rest of the journey was made in silence, as the paramedics kept Laurence stable. Dawn felt a pang of sympathy for Lily, she'd found her brother and almost lost him in one day.

"How could I let this happen?" Dawn sobbed.

"Hey... it isn't your fault, sis," Ash said comfortingly.

"I noticed his change in personality, but never said anything, maybe if I had I could've prevented this!" she cried.

"Dawn, your just in shock, get some sleep, if there's any news I'll wake you up," Ash said kindly. Dawn nodded, and she placed her head on Laurence's chest, so she could feel his heartbeat, and drifted into a haunted sleep.

-TPLU-

The huge room was occupied by five beings, the huge creature at the far end barely fit into the domed hall, the mosaicked, marbled walls raised a hundred feet in the air, and met in a pattern of crosses and squares. Laurence stood in front of John, Ash and a humanoid creature, with a long purple tail, Mewtwo.

"You think you're so great don't you? All powerful? HA! You couldn't even put a puny little human to a permanent sleep!" Laurence taunted. The creature narrowed its three eyes, and Laurence grinned.

"Did I touch a nerve?" his smirk grew wider.

"Stop aggravating him Laurence!" John shouted.

"You're pathetic! You think you're all amazing coz you're the genetic spawn of Mew and Mewtwo, but you have an expiry date too! And I'll be laughing when that date arrives!" Laurence smirked as the creature stood to its full height.

"Laurence what are you doing?" Mewtwo cried, "what could you possibly be planning to do?"

"This!" Laurence said, pointing at the creature "is an abomination! And I'm planning to rid the world of it."

"That's a sickening point of view!" Ash shouted, "This isn't you Laurence!"

"Heh, those nights in the hospital have changed me, Ash, this world doesn't deserve things like that!" Laurence shouted, again pointing at the behemoth in front of them. The creature had heard enough, it roared, and a blue plasma ball started to form in front of its chest, Laurence smirked, and raised his arm.

Suddenly, the doors behind them burst open, and Dawn, carrying Sparks, May, Brock, George and Zach burst in.

The creature turned his attention to them, and Laurence's smirk faded, to be replaced by a look of horror. The creature fired, and the ball headed straight for Dawn and May, who screamed.

"MAY!" Ash shouted.

Dawn was blinded by the light flying towards her, and she awoke with a scream.

**EOC**

Short little chapter, trying to get back into the swing of things… would appreciate a review, even though this chapter is a crap filler :L


	4. The Pikachu's Tale

She tried to suppress the scream that had built in her throat, as she was jolted awake by the image in her sleep.

Dawn couldn't believe what she had seen, or how _real_ it felt.

What was Laurence doing? What did he mean when he was talking about the hospital bed? What was the creature he was talking about? Why was he so cynical about the creature? Was it a dream, or was it a memory? The thoughts flew through Dawns mind as she focused in on her surroundings.

Everything hit her at once.

She was in a hospital room, she noticed the bed in front of her, she was sat in a chair, but leaning on Laurence's chest. The room then extended out in front of her, with a door slightly in front of the way she was facing, on the right wall, the same wall that Laurence's bed was extending out from. To Dawn's left was the rooms window, which stretched across most of the wall, but didn't cover the whole of the wall, as underneath it was a brick wall, painted white, which came up to about waist height. Dawn took this all in in an instant.

Then the events of the day came flooding back.

"_I just want to die."_

It rang around Dawns head like an echo, she couldn't shake how dejected Laurence had been, or how broken he looked before he… Dawn shudder as the image of Laurence falling to the floor appeared in her head, and tears rolled down her cheeks. She thought that it was just him and her left alone in the room together; she didn't dare look at him.

"Pika?" Dawn almost jumped at the sound, but she raised her head slightly to see Sparks looking at her, his ears pulled right back against his head, and Dawn felt so sorry for the electric mouse, he and Laurence were inseparable, Dawn had noticed over the years of travelling with the two that Sparks was a much shyer Pikachu than Ash's, the former struggled to get used to her at first, and only seemed to converse with Ash's Pikachu and Laurence's other Pokemon.

She'd often noticed that when they took their breaks from travelling from town to town, that Sparks would insist on sitting with Laurence, or extremely close to him, when eating or just generally just relaxing.

Dawn never asked why, she just assumed that Sparks was a shy Pokemon, Dawn had been travelling with the group since they had headed over to Hoenn, then through Kanto, as the boys challenged the Battle Frontier, and then through Sinnoh, and it had only been in Sinnoh that she noticed that Sparks had finally felt comfortable with another human, none other than Dawn herself.

"I'm okay, Sparks, but the question is, are you?" She asked quietly, she knew that Sparks would be struggling with this, the Pikachu shifted uncomfortably on Laurence's lap, where it had seemingly not left since Laurence had been brought in.

"Pi, Pika Pikachu," Dawn didn't understand what Sparks was saying but she could take a guess that he wasn't feeling good at all, and Sparks knew that no one would understand what he was saying other than Laurence.

In all honesty, he just wanted someone to cuddle him, to stroke his head, and to reassure him that his Pikapi (A/N: I'm going to use Pikapi as Pikachu-language for best friend/brother) was going to be alright.

Sparks felt dejected, his Pikapi was lying in a hospital bed, emotionally and physically empty, because of an event that had happened months ago yet and scarred Laurence so badly that it had brought him to this very spot, but there was nothing Sparks could do to help him.

His head drooped as he sat on his incapacitated trainers lap; Sparks had only ever seen him in such a bad state once, which was during the whole incident that had left his Pikapi depressed, the tubes wired into Laurence's nose and arm, the heart rate monitor beeping lightly to indicate that he was steady.

Sparks had only one person in the world he had truly been able to open up to, who truly cared about him, and he was lying, emotionally broken in a hospital bed.

Sparks felt a hand rub the top of his head, and it felt rather soothing to the distraught Pikachu, and somewhat relaxed him in his sorry state, he turned his head to see Dawn smiling at him sadly, her hand scratching the top of Sparks' head, as she had seen Laurence do many-a-time.

"Do you want to go outside and see the others? Get a bit of fresh air?" Dawn asked softly, Sparks felt reluctant to leave Laurence, but he knew that he couldn't just stay in the room with him forever, so he jumped into Dawn's arms, who continued to stroke Sparks' head.

"He'll pull through for us Sparks, he always does, no need to worry," Dawn said, smiling down at Sparks, who felt lifted by the words of the bluenette coordinator, and his ears perked up slightly.

"Pika, Chupi Pi," he said, which was his way of thanking Dawn, who understood what Sparks was trying to understand.

"We all have to stick together, to help him, don't we?" Dawn asked, smiling, as the duo left the room, both of them glanced back at the trainer lying on the bed, hoping he'd wake up soon, as she exited a couple of doctors entered the room. They smiled softly at her,

"We'll have the test results shortly, we just need to take some more readings," one of them explained, and Dawn nodded

"Thank you," she replied, quietly, before the doctor disappeared into the room.

Dawn looked out at the waiting room once she'd quietly shut the door, Sparks repositioned himself onto her shoulder, most of the group were asleep in various chairs, from left to right she saw Professor Oak, her mum, Zach, George, John, Ash and then Lily, the room was joined by two corridors, to Dawns left and right, and then the room extended outwards in front of her, with a long wooden table in the middle of the chairs which lined the three walls of the room. She wondered why Lily wasn't in the room with her. Only the latter three were awake when Dawn exited the room, and the trio were conversing in hushed tones. Ash noticed her first.

"You okay, sis?" he asked softly, Dawn managed a slow nod, before Lily moved up a seat, so that Dawn could fit in-between Laurence's sibling and her own, Sparks moving once again, this time to Dawn's lap, before looking up at Ash.

"Yeah, I'll be okay; it's just a shock, y'know? He always seemed so…" Dawn said.

"Grounded?" John suggested.

"Yeah," Dawn replied, "I mean he was the last person I'd imagine this happening to…" Dawn's voice drifted at the end of her sentence, as she looked at Sparks, still scratching the top of his head.

"He always seemed so cheerful; I mean he's seemed a bit distant of late, but I thought that was because he wasn't sleeping properly," Ash said, he was copying Dawn's movements on Sparks on his own Pikachu, who was napping on his lap.

"He hasn't been sleeping properly?" Dawn asked, looking at her brother with a confused expression, "how do you know that?"

"I've been hearing him, he sits downstairs watching TV until about 2am, and then gets up at 6ish," Ash replied, "It wakes me up whenever he walks to the room he stays in, then I wake up again when he gets up," Ash added, noticing the confused looks of the others.

"I was gonna say, when are you ever awake at 6am?" John replied slyly, "Do you even know what 6am is?" John joked, and the four of them laughed, even Sparks had a chuckle, they were interrupted from their joke by a short sharp cough. They looked up expecting to see a doctor, but instead, they found three people looking at them, two male, and one female.

The person on the furthest left was one of the males, who had red hair, and was wearing matching black and red long-sleeved shirt and trousers, which were tucked into his black boots.

The person in the middle was the female of the trio; she had long flowing blonde hair, her clothing was pure black, she wore a scarf wrapped tightly round her neck, with a long flowing blouse that reached down to her calves and had a pendant on the chest, under which was a plain shirt.

The final was the other male, who had short, spiky white hair, he was dressed in a black suit, with a red tie, the jacket of the suit had purple zigzag patterning down it, and the white collar of his shirt was visible over the top.

The four awake in the chairs were surprised at the arrival of the three.

"Lance? Cynthia? Steven?" Ash queried, "What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"Ash, is that anyway to treat visitors?" Dawn quipped, before turning to face the trio, "It's great to see you all again! Excuse my brothers' poor manners," she added, winking at Ash.

"It is great to see all of you again, except, I wish it wasn't shrouded by such a sad incident," Cynthia replied sadly, glancing towards the door to Laurence's room, before she noticed Lily sat next to Dawn, she walked over with Lance and Steven in tow.

"I don't believe we've met, I'm Cynthia, and you are?" She asked politely, smiling.

"I'm Lily, I'm Laurence's sister," Lily replied, before shaking hands with each of the trio, who were all stunned by who she was.

"Laurence has a sister?" Lance asked, Lily nodded in reply, "By the way I'm Lance," he added

"And I'm Steven," Steven introduced himself, and Lily smiled at him.

"Now, I'm sure you can probably guess why we are here?" Cynthia said, John nodded in reply, but the others shook their heads.

"To discuss the tournament?" John replied, and realisation struck Dawn's, Ash's and Lily's faces.

"Of course!" Ash muttered.

"Indeed; obviously, with Laurence's physical and mental state at the moment, we think it's safe to assume he won't be able to travel to the tournament tomorrow," Lance said, as he spoke, the four teens sat on the chairs nodded in agreement.

"So is it going to be postponed?" Ash asked; Cynthia nodded in response.

"With Laurence's position as the winner of the Sinnoh League, we feel that the other trainers involved would love to challenge him throughout the many stages of the tournament," Cynthia explained.

"Which is why the four regional Champions and Mr. Goodshow have all agreed that the tournament will be postponed until Laurence is fit again, both physically and mentally," Steven added, Lily looked confused.

"If Laurence won the Sinnoh League, doesn't that make him the Champion of that region?" she asked, looking at the six awake individuals in the room, Cynthia smiled at her.

"Not quite the Champion we meant," She said, "Laurence is the winner of the Sinnoh League, and therefore the Champion of the Sinnoh _League_, I, am the Champion of the Sinnoh _Region_," Cynthia explained, Lily's confused look didn't change.

"The winner of each league is given the right to challenge the Elite Four of that region, and then the _Champion_ of that region," Lance added, taking over from Cynthia, finally Lily nodded in understanding.

"Laurence chose after winning the Sinnoh League, not to challenge the Elite Four, as he felt he wasn't ready," Cynthia explained to Lily.

"Lance is the Champion of Johto, Steven is the Champion of Hoenn, and Cynthia is the Champion of Sinnoh," Ash explained to Lily, who nodded once more, but then she appeared confused again.

"So what about the Champion of Kanto?" She asked, the three Champions shared a look, that all of the teens picked up on.

It was a look of fear.

"We tend not to talk about the Champion of Kanto, he doesn't hold much power anymore, as he hardly ever accepts challenges," Steven replied nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"Why not? What's so bad about him?" John asked, who seemed to be watching the trio intently, who shared another nervous look.

"His identity is not well known in the public, but he swept through the Elite Four without losing a single Pokemon, I was one of them at the time, he was incredible…" Lance said, his eyes glazed over and his voice drifted. The teens looked at each other, all shocked at this news, Lance was a Dragon Master, and any Pokemon able to take down his whole team must've been incredible.

"What Pokemon did he use?" Ash asked enthusiastically, Lance looked at Cynthia and Steven, who appeared to give him permission to tell the teens.

"Raichu, he only used a Raichu," Lance answered, Sparks' ears perked up at this, and Dawn looked down at him, she was incredibly shocked by what Lance had revealed, but Sparks' actions drew her attention.

"What's the matter, Sparks?" She asked; the Pikachu just stared at Lance, who smiled back at Sparks; he then walked over and went to pick him up, before Dawn tried to stop him.

"Maybe that's not a good idea; Sparks isn't really comfortable around people other than Laurence."

She was completely proven wrong when Sparks allowed Lance to pick him up and hold him.

"Umm… Maybe I was wrong," Dawn muttered, causing the others to laugh.

"Sparks is alright with me, I'm assuming because he wants to know more about that Raichu, am I correct?" Lance asked the electric mouse in his arms, who nodded in response.

"Why would Sparks be interested in a random Raichu?" John asked, leaning forward in his chair and interlocking his fingers.

"That's because that Raichu was his father," a voice from behind the three Champions said, everyone looked to the source of the voice to find Professor Oak wide awake and watching them all intently, "Lance, Steven, Cynthia, as always, it's a pleasure," Oak added, and the trio greeted the Professor.

"What do you mean, Professor?" Dawn asked, eyes wide open in surprise.

"The Raichu... I knew its trainer very, very well, and when the Raichu had offspring, two little Pichus, they were donated to me as extra Pokemon, should more than three trainers come requiring starter Pokemon," Oak explained, "The two little Pichus played together, trained together, ate together and slept together, they even evolved together."

"So you're saying that Sparks is the descendant of one of the most powerful Raichus out there?" Ash asked, thoroughly intrigued by the Professors story, Oak nodded in reply, and stood up and walked over to Lance, collecting Sparks from him, and placing him on Ash's lap, next to the latter's own Pikachu.

"So is your Pikachu, Ash," Oak said, smiling at the aspiring Pokemon Master, who's jaw dropped, "These two are brothers, the two Pichu that evolved together, and were only separated when they requested it, when they wanted to travel the world, but destiny is a funny thing, that you and Laurence would travel together and the two Pichus, now Pikachus would be reunited."

"That's… That's incredible!" Dawn exclaimed, and Oak smiled in response.

"It certainly is, if you look closely at the tails of both Pikachus…" Oak said, hinting at everyone to take a look, it took a few moments before anyone figured out what he was hinting at.

"Oh my word…" Cynthia muttered, the rest of them turned to look at her, and she stroked her chin in thought.

"What is it Cynthia?" Dawn asked, extremely curious about her brother's and crush's Pokemon, Cynthia looked at Oak, who nodded, giving her permission to tell the teens.

"Both of the Pikachus have something different about their tails…" Cynthia hinted, her comment led the teens to closer inspect a confused Sparks, Ash's Pikachu was still in the world of dreams, so did not notice everyone looking at him.

Sparks humorously turned his own tail round in front of him and inspected it, before he finally noticed it and leapt to his feet, on Ash's lap, which had a domino effect, making Pikachu jump to his feet, alert in a battle stance, before he realised where he was and who was around him, he sweat dropped nervously as everyone chuckled at his actions.

Ash took a closer look at Pikachu's tail, and it took him less than ten seconds of close analysis to realise what was different about them, then lifted Sparks' tail right in front of his eyes, looking carefully at his too.

"How have I never noticed this before?" He asked gaping, as he looked up at Professor Oak, "I've been on my journey with Pikachu, and Sparks as well, for coming up to eight years now!" He added, causing Oak to smile at him.

"Incredible, is it not?" Oak asked, and Ash nodded vigorously.

"What is it Ashy boy?" John asked, cheekily, making Ash glare at him, before the two smirked at each other.

"You know the tiny little ridge in between the sides of the tail…?" Ash said unsurely, glancing back at Pikachu's tail.

"Ummm, yes, but isn't it a really miniscule gap?" Dawn queried.

"Normally, it is, but these two Pikachu's are an exception to that, and there is something else interesting about that ridge, tell them Ash," Lance prompted, and Ash grinned nervously.

"It's blue!" Ash exclaimed, the other three teens looked at him curiously, before they all looked at the two Pikachu's tails more closely.

Slowly but surely, they saw it, from the base of the tail, all the way to the tip, and back round the other side, the "ridge" was seemingly just under half a centimetre wide, and on Sparks, the colour was dark blue, and on Pikachu the colour was a lighter shade of blue!

"No way!" Lily exclaimed

"That's… surely not right?" John asked Oak, whose grin only widened.

"That's what's so special about these two Pikachus!" Oak exclaimed, "The blue colouring is extremely intriguing, I'm still not particularly sure what it's about, or what it means, or how it has happened, but they both have a blue colouring on their tails!"

Everyone shared an incredulous look; amazed by the information they had been given.

"I have a theory, it's an outrageous one, but it's a theory…" John mused; everyone looked at him curiously, wondering what he had in mind.

He didn't have the chance to explain, because the doctors that had entered Laurence's room while everyone had been talking, had got the readings they had wanted, and had now exited Laurence's room.

"Excuse me? Are you all here for Laurence?" the doctor asked, everyone nodded simultaneously, "If you would like to come with me, I have some news, but it would probably be better if we discussed in his room."

Ash, Dawn, Lily, and John all stood up, the first two carrying Pikachu and Sparks, respectively, and John noticed Oak and the three Champions not following them into the room.

"Are you not coming in?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at the four, who exchanged glances, "At least one of you?" he added.

"If there's not too many, I'd quite like to see him?" Cynthia suggested, more than anything, sounding quite hesitant with her request.

"By all means, Cynthia my dear," Oak said politely, smiling at the Sinnoh Champion, the two other Champions agreed, and motioned her forward. John and Cynthia followed Ash, Dawn and Lily into the room.

When they walked in they saw the three stood around Laurence's bed, who was still unconscious, Dawn was stood on the opposite side of the bed to Ash and Lily, Cynthia put a comforting hand on the latter's shoulder, and Lily turned to her, smiling sadly.

"What's the news?" Cynthia asked quietly, looking down on Laurence's face, which was rather pale, but starting to regain its natural colour, the doctor glanced down at the notes on his clipboard.

"Liver is running fine, no damage evident from the alcohol…" He said, everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"What about his brain? Have you been able to determine anything?" Lily asked quietly, Cynthia once again put her hand on Lily's shoulder, and the latter was grateful for the support of the Champion.

"We've run a couple of scans which shows that his brainwaves are functioning normally, which would suggest that he isn't suffering from any brain damage…" the doctor explained, drifting as he glanced down at his notes again, "But we can't be sure about how he is _feeling _mentally until he wakes up, we don't want to prematurely put him onto the psychiatric list for a therapist, so we need him to be honest when he wakes up, we don't want to discharge him with there still being a possibility of more… self-harming," the doctor explained softly, delicately explaining it to the group to try and avoid any more emotional distress.

This briefly lifted the group's spirits, and Sparks rubbed his cheek with his trainer's, making everyone smiled at the yellow mouse's affectionate action.

"We would recommend that rather than force him into speaking to one of our psychiatrists about it, one of his close friends or family does it instead," the doctor advised, "We feel that a majority of depressed patients, when it gets to this point, open up more to people who are close to them rather than our psychiatrists."

"Lily, would you be willing to try?" Cynthia asked, looking at the teen, who looked thoughtful at the suggestion, before glancing at the bluenette sat across the other side of the bed.

"I think Dawn should," Lily said, smiling at the coordinator, who looked confused, "I've heard that you're closest to him?" Dawn smiled at Lily, then looked down at Laurence's face.

"I guess I could give it a shot," Dawn said, before she shot Lily a grateful look, the latter's smile grew wider.

Pikachu jumped from Ash's arms onto Laurence's lap, joining his brother, Sparks, the latter seemed to be sniffing Laurence's left hand curiously.

Suddenly, Sparks' ears perked up.

"Pika pika!" He shouted, pointing at Laurence's left hand, this drew the human's attentions, and the all looked over to see that Laurence's left hand was still clasped shut.

Dawn was sat closest to the hand, so she lifted it up with both of her hands, and noticed it was clenched extremely tight, clearly Laurence was holding onto an object in that hand.

"Had you not noticed this, doctor?" She asked, taking her eyes away from Laurence's hand and looking at the aforementioned doctor, who once again, looked down at his notes.

"The doctor who examined him mentioned that it was clasped too tight, as when he fell unconscious he was gripping onto it tightly, and his hand has locked in that position, probably until he wakes up," the doctor explained, Dawn nodded in understanding.

"But what if Dawn tries?" Ash asked, smiling at his little sister, who just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why me?" Dawn asked, making John smirk.

"Because you love him," John said simply, Dawn looked flushed and embarrassed, "Don't worry, everyone already knew, but he should probably loosen to your touch, have you never noticed that he tenses up whenever anyone other than Pokemon or you touch him?" John queried, Dawn thought about his point.

It was true.

Laurence had never felt comfortable letting people touch _him_, he always initiated contact, or it just didn't happen, the only exception to this was Dawn, and of course Pokemon, even wild Pokemon.

"It might be a worth a shot, he might relax at your touch if the two of you are close," the doctor added, Dawn frowned slightly, before lowering Laurence's hands onto the bed; she stared at his hands for a moment, before she realised something.

"He's wearing gloves…" she muttered, just about audibly, she then looked up, "So how will he know it's me?" she asked, everyone looked thoughtful.

Sparks walked over, and slipped off of Laurence, so he was on the side of the bed where Laurence's left hand was resting, he then pulled the gloves down as far as possible with one paw, before pointing to Dawn, then Laurence's hand, with the other paw.

"Sparks, why are you so clever?" Dawn asked, smiling at the Pikachu, who smiled back at the praise, Dawn rubbed his head briefly, before she placed her hand on Laurence's, making her face turn bright red.

Nothing happened.

"Errr… Am I doing something wrong?" Dawn asked, making everyone laugh at her, and she blushed even more.

"No, Dawn, but try being more affectionate with it?" Lily suggested, which made Cynthia grin in agreement.

"If you want Laurence to be your boyfriend you'll have to do a lot more than this," Cynthia said slyly, Dawn couldn't possibly blush any deeper, she was having fun poked at her by the Champion of Sinnoh, and boy was she embarrassed by it.

Dawn took a deep breath before she wrapped her right hand around the top Laurence's enclosed one, before then doing the same with her left, underneath Laurence's hand. She glanced up at everyone in the room, and the only person who wasn't smirking at her was the doctor.

Even the two Pikachu's were grinning at her.

Dawn managed to blush even more before she felt Laurence's hand relax in hers; she subconsciously started to rub the top of his hand with the thumb of her right hand, whilst staring Laurence's face.

The others looked on with interest, as they noticed the whole of Laurence's body physically move as every muscle in his body relaxed at Dawn's touch.

Suddenly, Laurence's hand shot open, and Sparks, who was still tugging his glove so that Dawn could touch the former's skin, shot off the bed due to the momentum, and the object Laurence had been holding clattered to the floor.

Sparks re-emerged moments later holding the item in his teeth; he promptly dropped it onto Laurence's lap.

John audibly gasped at the item that rested on the incapacitated trainer's lap.

"What is it, John?" Ash asked, turning his head from the object to John, looking at the latter quizzically.

John stared at the object intently, before he walked up to it and placed it in his open hand, it appeared to be a gemstone, it was a dark shade of green, Emerald, almost, and it was centimetre thick raindrop like shape, and it fitted perfectly into John's palm. Across the top point of the drop was a hole, and a chain was fitted through it, making it into a necklace.

"This… this is the object that Laurence saw in the shop we went into, when he drifted off…" John said quietly, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"What happened in that shop? We heard him scream through the phone," Ash asked, looking at John, who was still staring at the object.

"Laurence has many secrets, dark corners of his life that he likes to keep secret, until the time comes for him to reveal them," John replied cryptically, still not removing his eyes from the Emerald necklace.

Dawn and Ash shared a confused and concerned look, before the former glanced down and Sparks who was nodding slowly, and Dawn realised that every secret Laurence has, _Sparks _has, the Pikachu had been there with Laurence through everything.

John then walked over to Laurence, and placed the necklace round his neck, blocking everyone's view of the necklace, as it glowed slightly as it touched Laurence's skin.

"Anyway, back to the doctor's point," John said, stepping back from Laurence, once the Emerald stone had stopped glowing, the former turned to look at Dawn, "it's getting quite late now, and I think, if you're okay with it Dawn, that you should stay here with Laurence to talk to him when he wakes up."

Dawn nodded in response, looking down at Laurence and smiling.

"I just hope he'll be honest with me," she said, Ash walked over to his younger sister and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up at him.

"Everything will be okay, Dawn, just make sure you try get some sleep, and once everyone is showered and fed, we'll come back and wait outside, do you want me to bring you anything back?" Ash asked kindly, Dawn smiled at his concern.

"Could you ask mum to make me a couple of sandwiches please?" Dawn asked, before glancing back at Laurence, "and a couple for Laurence too?" Ash nodded.

"Of course I'll ask, and I'll poke my head round the door to let you know," Ash replied, as the two were conversing, the others had said their goodbyes and left, leaving just Ash, Cynthia and Dawn in the room, and of course the two Pikachu's and Laurence.

"Everything alright, Cynthia?" Dawn asked, noticing the blonde still standing in the room, looking at Laurence, Cynthia jumped slightly when Dawn spoke, but quickly regained her composure.

"Yes, I am, but there is something I would like to talk to Laurence about, when he's awake… Ash, if I give you or Dawn my number, could you give me a call when he's up and about? Me, Steven and Lance will have to depart shortly to be on duty, but would you mind?" Cynthia requested.

"Certainly, I haven't actually got my phone on me at the moment, could you take her number, Ash?" Dawn asked, Ash nodded in response, before turning to Cynthia and the two exchanged numbers.

"Thanks you two, I wish you both and Laurence the best, and I will try to come visit if I've got time before he's discharged," Cynthia said to the duo.

"I will let you know as soon as he's out and about," Ash replied, smiling at the Champion.

"Thanks, Ash, I'll be seeing you two around," Cynthia said, before she departed the room.

Ash turned to face Dawn. "What do you think she wanted to talk to him about?"

"I have no idea…" Dawn replied, rather distantly, Ash looked at his little sister with concern evident on his face.

"You gonna be alright here?" Ash asked kindly, Dawn looked up at him and nodded, smiling slightly.

"Yeah, I've got Sparks for company, and Piplup if need be," Dawn said, smirking at the Pikachu that had moved onto her lap, Ash smiled down at her.

"We'll be back soon," he said, as Pikachu jumped from the bed to his shoulder.

"See you later, Ash," Dawn said, as the raven-haired teen departed the room, clicking the door shut behind him.

Dawn looked at Laurence and sighed slightly, she investigated his face more thoroughly than she had before, his face was still rather pale, but colour was returning to his cheeks. His brown hair fell limply onto his forehead and his eyes were closed lightly, no one would be able to tell you that he was unconscious, rather than sleeping. She then twisted the hand that was still clasped in hers, so that she could see the still visible scars that ran up Laurence's arm, Dawn shuddered at the sight of them.

Tears ran slowly down Dawn's cheeks as she examined the scars, before she noticed Sparks looking at her with a concerned look written on his face.

"I'm alright, Sparks, but it's getting late," Dawn said, indicating towards the window, the sky itching into darkness, "we should get some rest."

Sparks nodded, and Dawn rested her head on Laurence's chest, soothed by his heartbeat, Sparks curled up next to Dawn's head, and the latter promptly drifted off to sleep, not even noticing Laurence's right hand drift onto her head, his right eye half open, and a small smile etched on his face.

-TPLU-

Dawn awoke to the sunlight shining on her face; she blinked twice to sharpen up her vision.

Something seemed wrong.

This wasn't the hospital room she fell asleep in.

Dawn lifted her head and gasped, Laurence was in the same position as she left him when she fell asleep, but he was bandaged almost head to toe, the only part of him that was showing was his nose and his left eye.

Dawn heard faint voices outside.

"What was he thinking? Did he really take the blast?" Dawn identified that voice as Misty, someone she had met a couple of times when she had visited.

"Yeah… It came so close to hitting Dawn… It was terrifying…" the next voice replied, Dawn recognised it as her brother's, Ash.

"That must've been traumatic for you, Ash, we're all here for you, Dawn and of course Laurence…" a third voice said, Dawn knew this voice as the Hoenn native, May. What was she doing here? What were they talking about with this blast almost hitting her?

Dawn's head throbbed.

"Thanks, May; I don't know what I would do without you guys…" Ash said, Dawn's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

When did Misty and May arrive? Why were they in a different hospital room? What was this "blast" they were talking about? But the most important thing:

Why the HELL was Laurence bandaged head to toe?!

"**Is it not coming back yet, child? Have you not remembered the horrific ordeal your **_**crush **_**put you and your nearest and dearest through?" **a sinister voice ran through Dawn's head, it echoed and reverberated in her mind.

"Wh-Who are you?" Dawn stammered, making the voice chuckle maliciously.

"**An old… friend," **the voice said, **"Just you wait Dawn Berlitz; you will be seeing me **_**very**_** soon." **

Just like that the vision began to dissolve, and Dawn found herself back in the domed hall, this time though, she was alone, and the walls were made of a purple plasma-like substance, which flickered and flared outwards.

Dawn recognised it from her previous dream, and then she realised what blast Ash, May and Misty had been discussing.

But that just begged another question.

"What is all this?" Dawn muttered out loud, "this _surely _can't just be a dream? Everything's connected…"

"**Clever, there may be hope for you **_**humans **_**yet," **the same voice from the hospital image sneered sarcastically, venom evident in its tone when it said "human."

"What's going on? Who are you?!" Dawn demanded, this just once again made the voice chuckle.

"**Feisty, I like that," **the voice replied, **"A shame that that spirit is going to waste in your body... It's a shame you got mixed up with that despicable boy."**

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked, looking around the room in an attempt to find the source of the voice.

"**You were doomed the minute you met that boy, you and your pathetic friends are all worthless to me… All I need is Laurence Roberts and Ash Ketchum." **Dawn gasped slightly, and clenched her fists.

"What do you want with my brother and Laurence?" Dawn shouted, again, the voice just laughed at her.

"**All in future time my dear Dawn, but until that day, you should keep your eyes peeled, my little… minions… are everywhere… Watch your back, Ms Berlitz," **the voice said, the tone he used made Dawn shiver in her shoes, she glanced around again.

The temperature dropped drastically and suddenly.

Dawn looked directly in front of her, and three purple eyes shone brightly.

She froze in fear.

The eyes started shining brighter and brighter until it was too much for Dawn.

-TPLU-

Laurence watched the sunrise through the window, his right hand still gently stroking Dawn's hair, but every now and again he switched to Sparks, enjoying once again feeling his closest companion's fur running through his fingers.

After about four hours of switching between the two, he accidentally placed his hand too heavily onto Sparks' head, waking the Pikachu from its slumber. Sparks looked around in confusion, before he eventually turned his head far enough around, to see that his trainer and best friend had finally awoken. His face broke into a wide smile, and the electric mouse leapt up onto Laurence's shoulder and proceeded to rub his cheek affectionately against Laurence's, who smiled back and returned the gesture.

"Pikapi, Pikachu pi chupi Pika!" Sparks said, still smiling brightly and rubbing his cheek up against Laurence's, whose smile grew wider when his Pikachu spoke.

"I'm so sorry Sparks, I'm so so sorry I put you all through that," Laurence said quietly, tears rolling down his face as he continued to rub cheeks with Sparks. After a couple of minutes the two stopped, and Sparks moved onto Laurence's sternum, and sat down so that he could talk to him properly.

Laurence managed to slip his left hand free from Dawn's hands, which had loosened during her sleep, and he gave Sparks a massive hug, which the electric mouse enjoyed greatly. Again, this last for a couple of minutes, before Laurence released Sparks from his grip, and placed his left hand back onto Dawn's head, and his right onto Sparks' slowly running his fingers through both of his companions' hair/fur.

"Sparks… I'm seriously sorry for all this…" Laurence whispered, looking down sadly, trying to avoid eye contact as he spoke, "And I mean everything, getting us mixed up in the incident in the first place…" Laurence's voice drifted slightly.

"What happened over the course of that week… it mentally scarred me, I have nightmares every night, which is why I try not to sleep… to keep the nightmares away for as long as possible."

"It changed my views on the world… made me a darker person inside, more cynical than ever before."

Laurence looked into Sparks' eyes.

"But I promise you, and I will promise everyone, that I'm going to start speaking to people when I feel down, I'm never going to let it get to this point ever again," Laurence said firmly, Sparks' ears perked up, he recognised the tone of Laurence's voice. Sparks knew that Laurence meant what he had said, and another smile broke on the Pikachu's face.

"I'm going to try and find what I lost back then, if it takes me the rest of my life, for you and for everyone," Laurence said, taking his right hand off Sparks' head and turning it into a fist. Sparks mimicked his action with the fist and the two touched their fists together and smiled at each other.

Dawn had heard the entire thing.

She had woken up when Sparks leapt onto Laurence's shoulder, and she had listened intently to their conversation, but she was still no closer to understanding what this "incident" was, that had mentally scarred Laurence.

When Laurence was done talking, Dawn pretended to wake up, she lifted her whole body up so she was sitting upright in her chair, she then yawned and stretched, before blinking a couple of times.

She then looked Laurence in the eyes, and made her own widen, and a grin came over her face, she instantaneously noticed a difference in Laurence, his eyes held the same fiery passion that they had before his drastic change.

She couldn't control her body and she flung her arms around his neck, and rested her head in the crook of Laurence's neck. Sparks had got caught up in the hug, but the Pikachu absolutely loved it, and cooed contently.

"I'm so glad you're alright," Dawn said quietly, as she hugged Laurence, she felt his arms wrap around her waist, the three stayed in the embrace for a couple of minutes, before Laurence put his hands onto Dawn's waist and pulled her away from him so he could look into her face, her hands dropped onto his shoulders.

"Dawn, I am so sorry about all this… I really hope you can forgive me?" Laurence apologised, looking straight into Dawn's eyes, she smiled softly at him

"It's fine Laurence," Dawn said, shifting her left hand and placing it onto Laurence's right, "I have faith and confidence in you that you'll get through this and be the same Laurence we all know and love," Dawn added, smiling at him, a light blush finding its way onto her cheeks when she said the last part of her sentence.

Laurence's smile grew wider.

"Thank you, Dawn."

"No problem, Laurence, we're all here for you," she said, removing her hands from Laurence and standing up, "Is it alright if I go to the bathroom? I won't be too long," she said, sticking her tongue out as she asked.

"By all means," Laurence replied, smirking back at her, the two grinned at each other for a few seconds, before Dawn's face turned slightly serious, she leaned forward and kissed Laurence's cheek.

"I'm so glad you're okay," She said, smiling, before she quickly turned and walked out of the room, throwing a glance back just before she left, Dawn saw Laurence touching the spot on his cheek where Dawn had kissed him and he had a faraway glazed look in his eyes, but a slight smile was evident on his face.

"_Finally!" _Dawn thought happily, _"I've finally made a breakthrough!" _and with that pleasant thought in her head, Dawn stepped outside of Laurence's room, briefly checking her watch as she did so, it read 9.47am, so she had slept pretty well last night considering her dream.

Dawn's face paled. The dream!

All her thoughts and visions of the previous couple of sleeps came rushing through her head, making it pound violently. Dawn placed a hand on her head as she stepped out of the room, the pain was furious.

"You alright, Dawn?" she heard a voice ask; she flicked her eyes up and saw John looking at her, concern evident on his face. Dawn then noticed Ash and Lily asleep in chairs either side of John.

Dawn managed a simple nod.

"Just a headache, come on rather sharply though," Dawn replied, walking over and taking a seat next to John, deciding that she needed to talk to John about these dreams before she went to the bathroom, as he and Laurence were the only connections she could pick out, as they were the only ones who seemed to recall an "incident" which seemed worryingly linked to Dawn's nightmares.

"You sure? You look really pale? Why don't you go home and have a sleep? Let someone else sit with him?" John suggested, placing a hand on Dawn's shoulder.

"I'm fine, just had some really dodgy nightmares," Dawn replied, she noticed the instantaneous change in John's expression.

"What kind of nightmares?" John asked, looking Dawn in the eyes now that she had moved her hands onto her lap.

Dawn went onto explain the previous two nightmares that she had had, and watched John's facial expression, and she could tell that she'd struck something, she'd found a link between her nightmares and the incident.

"There must be some sort of link between my nightmares and what happened to Laurence…" Dawn said, once she had finished describing her dreams to John, trying to lure him into spilling some details.

"Look, I have to level with you Dawn," John said, glancing up at Dawn, "You are right, there is a link between the two… but until the time is right, and Laurence is ready to tell, I'm afraid that I can't give you any more information at the moment…"

Dawn watched John's expression, and although she desperately wanted to know more, the look on John's face warned her otherwise.

"I don't care what happened, I'm going to help Laurence through this, I swear, once I find out more information, I'm gonna get him through this!" Dawn promised, clenching her fist in determination, she stared at the doors that lead to Laurence's room, her face matching the determination that her fist showed.

John smiled at her sadly.

"_If only she knew what happened." _John thought, _"She would not want to go anywhere near it." _

John looked up at the ceiling.

"_I just pray that she doesn't dig too far and get herself caught up with… _**them**_." _John thought darkly, not taking his eyes off the white ceiling above him.

**EOC**

**I would like to apologise for the long absence from this story, but I have a fair bit planned out its just managing to actually write out the chapters, not having time and writers block is a pain in the backside.**

**What did you think of the chapter? What did you like? Dislike? Please let me know in reviews!**

**Hopefully I can get the next chapter out before I go on holiday on the 29****th****!**

**~AF~**


	5. The Champion's Challenge

**AGE CHANGES/UPDATES:  
Brock – 19  
Misty – 18  
Laurence, Ash, John, George, Zach, Lily, Drew – 17  
Dawn, May – 16  
Max – 14**

Over the course of the next week, Laurence gradually began to show signs of reverting back to his previous happy self. His friends took turns sleeping and showering at Delia's, now knowing that he was on the mend, he only had one person with him at a time, alongside his faithful Pikachu, Sparks, who stayed night and day, and was brought Pokémon food by whoever came to see Laurence.

It was on the third day of his recovery that John came to stay with him.

"You okay mate?" John asked, walking in and sitting down on the chair, Laurence looked up at him and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm getting there, telling you what, Dawn's been a bloody lifesaver, quite literally," Laurence said, looking back down at the book that was held in his hands, Sparks was napping quietly on an empty part of the bed down by Laurence's ankles.

John smirked at Laurence's comment about Dawn.

"Ever gonna tell her how you feel?" he queried, still smirking, Laurence looked up at him with a rather sad look on his face, and John's expression immediately turned serious.

"You know I can't, John, it's much too dangerous for her to get romantically caught up with me… That's one of the reasons I've been so distant since… y'know…" Laurence replied, marking his page in the book and placing it down on the nearby table.

John frowned, remembering what Dawn had told him about her nightmares.

"Has she spoken to you about her nightmares?" John asked, making Laurence furrow his brow in confusion.

"No, why? Have they been bad?" Laurence questioned; concern evident in his tone of voice.

"Yes, and extremely graphic and real…" John replied, "More like memories."

Laurence's eyes widened in shock, "No… Surely that can't be?" John nodded in response.

"She's dreamt of the chapel, she's dreamt of you being in hospital, she's even heard what I think is him, speaking directly to her," John explained, and Laurence's face paled.

"As in… talking to her in the dream? Or talking to her when she was there?" Laurence asked.

"In the dream, Laurence, she had a conversation with him! What does that mean?" John replied.

Laurence gripped his forehead with his right hand, and his body started to tremble slightly.

"Surely he can't still be out there?" Laurence muttered, "No… he can't be… Arceus said he couldn't sense him anymore…"

"So you think it was just Dawn's imagination playing up?" John queried, Laurence dropped his hand from his forehead and looked at John.

"That's the only logical explanation, Arceus couldn't have been lying to us…" he replied, as he stopped looking at John and started to look out the window. The sun was visible rather high up in the sky, meaning that it was nearing midday.

"But he does have a disliking for humans… Doesn't he?" John asked, still looking at Laurence.

"Yeah, but not for Pokémon, after all, he's the Pokémon God, and Mewthree was threatening to damage the Pokémon world too, not only the human world, he wouldn't have lied to us," Laurence answered, not turning to look at John, his gaze still fixed on the world outside.

"I bet you can't wait to get out of here, can you?" John asked, making Laurence smirk slightly.

"You bloody well know it, can't stand being stuck here," he replied, glancing back at John as he spoke, still smirking, the two shared a laugh, which awoke Sparks from his nap, he rubbed his eyes and looked around confused before he saw John and Laurence grinning at him.

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead," Laurence said jokingly, making Sparks rub the back of his neck sheepishly.

"You sound much better than what I heard, and saw, Laurence," a new voice from the doorway said, Laurence turned to see Cynthia standing in the doorway, somehow entering the room without Laurence or John hearing her.

"Cynthia! It's great to see you!" Laurence exclaimed, smiling at the Sinnoh Champion, who smiled back.

"Wow, I feel so out of place here, two Champions and then there's just little ol' me," John joked, grinning, Laurence and Cynthia chuckled at his joke.

"What brings you here, Cynthia?" Laurence asked, turning from John to look back at Cynthia.

"I would say I'm on official business, but this is also a personal trip," Cynthia said in an official manner, still grinning, Laurence looked at her in confusion.

"No idea what you mean," he said honestly, shrugging his shoulders with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Well, I've come here on duty for the Pokémon League, with a request, and on personal terms to see how much better you are from the last time I was here," Cynthia explained, Laurence turned to John with an eyebrow raised, and John looked slightly embarrassed.

"Ohh yeah… about that…" John said, "Cynthia, Lance and Steven were here to see you, and let us know that the tournament was being postponed until you felt you were ready," John explained, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, not at all dissimilarly to how Sparks had moments earlier.

"And you all felt that wasn't anything important to tell me?" Laurence asked, placing his hand on his forehead in frustration.

"Err… It just slipped our minds… is all…" John muttered back, Cynthia and Sparks looked on at the scene in amusement.

Laurence proceeded to glare at John, before turning his attention back to Cynthia.

"Sorry about my forgetful friends," Laurence said, shooting another glare at John, who looked away nervously, Cynthia giggled.

"Don't worry, Laurence, I can forgive your friends this once," Cynthia joked, winking at John, taking a seat on the chair on Laurence's right hand side, with John sat on the one on the left hand side.

"So, what's this business you're here for?" Laurence asked, sitting more upright in his bed.

"Aah, so, with the tournament, there are various stages, of which, I can't give you any information as it would be unfair for the other competitors." Laurence and John nodded, understanding the reason for Cynthia's vague explanation.

"But the main hub, if you will, of the tournament, is being held on a man-made island in the centre of the Orange Islands, which you should know from the letters you received?" Again, Laurence and John nodded.

"Well, the league's committees have requested that the Champions are involved in some exhibition matches, even the Kanto Champion, and we each get to choose our opponent," Cynthia explained, venom in her voice when she mentioned the Kanto Champion, which caused a confused look to make its way onto Laurence's face.

"I'll explain later." Laurence nodded and motioned for Cynthia to continue, "And what better exhibition match than the Sinnoh _League _Champion against the Sinnoh Elite Four Champion?" Cynthia said, smirking when the ball dropped in Laurence's head, and his mouth opened wide in shock.

"Yo-You want to battle me?" Laurence asked, still in shock, Sparks was grinning from ear to ear; the Pikachu had always wanted to battle Cynthia, ever since they had met her during their Sinnoh travels. Cynthia noticed and smiled Sparks.

"Seems like Sparks is keen to battle me," she said, Sparks clenched his paws into tight fists to show his determination and enthusiasm.

"Pika pika!"

"That's the spirit!" Cynthia said, looking back at Laurence, who was still in a state of shock.

"Woah… I don't know what to say… except, thanks, Cynthia! It means a lot that you'd pick me as your opponent!" Laurence said, a wide smile breaking onto his face.

"This is awesome Laurence; you get to face possibly the strongest trainer out there!" John exclaimed, reaching out a hand for a high-five, which Laurence promptly complete.

"Hey! What do you mean _one _of the strongest?!" Cynthia joked, pretending to be hurt by John's comment, and the four shared a laugh, before a thought struck John.

"What about the other Champions? You mentioned the Kanto Champion too?" John queried, noticing an instant change in Cynthia's mood and demeanour, which sparked interest from Laurence.

"Well, I know that Steven has requested to battle Paul, the purple haired trainer I battled back in Sinnoh," Cynthia said, and then watched in amusement at the facial expressions that appeared on Laurence's and John's face.

"Paul… against Steven?" Laurence repeated.

"Yeah, Steven has been following him since he battled me, personally, I don't care much for him or his attitude towards battling and Pokemon," Cynthia replied, crossing her arms and leaning back in her seat.

"That'll be… interesting, to say the least," Laurence muttered, but just loud enough for Cynthia and John to hear.

"What about Lance, who's he facing?" John asked, making Cynthia smirk and lean forwards in her chair again.

"I'm glad that you, specifically asked that John." John raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Lance has requested that you are his opponent," Cynthia sat back again and enjoyed the look of surprise and shock that crept its way onto John's face.

Laurence however, was just grinning wildly.

"That's great, John! What a battle!" He exclaimed, reaching his hand out and John slowly high-fived it, still in a state of shock.

"Lance would've asked you personally, but unfortunately, he is on other tournament-related business," Cynthia added, still enjoying the expression on John's face.

A thought then popped into Laurence's head.

"What about the Kanto Champion? You mentioned he was getting involved?" Laurence queried, and instantly noticed Cynthia's demeanour darken, she sat back in her chair once more, again crossing her arms, this action snapped John out of his trance.

"Well, he wants his opponent to be Ash," Cynthia answered, and once again Laurence and John's jaws both hit the floor in surprise.

"Surely it's unfair he's getting involved?" Laurence asked, "I've never heard of who he is, let alone his Pokémon!" John and Cynthia shared a look.

"Well, we know he has one Pokémon, and he swept the Kanto Elite Four with it, Lance was one of them at the time…" Cynthia explained, and Laurence's eyes widened in shock.

"What Pokémon was it? It must've been a legendary, surely, to have that much power?" Laurence almost pleaded, not wanting the Pokemon to be an "ordinary" Pokemon.

Cynthia and John shook their heads in response.

"He only used a Raichu, Laurence," John said, Laurence didn't have a chance to react; as he felt a tugging on his sleeve, he looked down to see Sparks standing there.

"Pika, Pikachu chupi!" Sparks said proudly, pumping both his fists in an almost boasting manner.

"Aah, I should've expected as much… Y'know, Team Rocket was always right about you and Pikachu, very, very special indeed, and when the time comes to unlock your abilities, you and Pikachu will be more powerful that any Raichu on this planet," Laurence replied, grinning down at his now confused electric mouse, running his finger along the ridge of Sparks' tail, where the blue tint was becoming more visible.

Now it was John's and Cynthia's turn to look utterly dumfounded.

"You know about the Pikachu's tails?" John asked. Laurence looked up at him and nodded.

"But unfortunately I can't give anyone details until the time is right, and even then, it may only be Ash and the two Pikachu's that know too," Laurence replied, shrugging his shoulders, almost apologetically.

The other three wanted to press further, especially Sparks, but they knew that when Laurence said he'd tell them at the right time, he would.

Cynthia stood from her chair.

"Well, I best be off now, official league business calls," she said jokingly, making the other two trainers grin.

"Thanks for coming to see me, Cynthia, and thanks for this great opportunity to battle you!" Laurence said excitedly, pumping a fist in determination, not to dissimilarly to how Sparks had moments earlier.

"I'm glad we'll finally get the opportunity to battle it out," Cynthia replied, smiling back at the teen, before something seemed to click in her head, "ohh yes, I forgot to mention, the battles will be either two Pokémon each, or three Pokémon each, all single battles."

Laurence and John nodded in understanding, before Laurence smirked at Cynthia.

"I've already got my team ready in my head, so you best be prepared, Cynthia."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Cynthia replied confidently, before she bid the trio adieu, and slipped out of the hospital doors and went on her way.

Laurence and John stared at each other for a while, letting all the information sink in.

"This. Is. Incredible!" the two exclaimed in unison, whilst Sparks grinned determinedly at the door that Cynthia had left through, his paws clenched tight in determination.

-TPLU-

Over the next few days, Ash, Lily and Dawn spent most of their free time with Laurence, but Dawn more than anyone. On Laurence's fifth day in hospital, we find him alone in his hospital room, with Sparks napping on the bed. Laurence was pacing back and forwards nervously, staring out the window.

He felt anxious.

But he had no idea why, his gut was just twisting and turning uncomfortably, he knew he had to tell someone.

Doctors' orders.

But who? John? He was serious about these things, but what if he thought Laurence was winding him up? Lily? The two were still finding their feet in their newly discovered brother-sister relationship, catching up after the coming up to 17 years apart.

Ash? With anything other than battling, Pokémon and food, there was a large chance that the raven-haired trainer wouldn't have any advice. So that left one upcoming visitor that Laurence felt would listen and give advice.

Dawn.

Laurence glanced at his watch, he only had fifteen minutes until Dawn arrived, and he still had to figure out how he was going to go about this discussion. He averted his gaze down to his belt, the previous day he had been allowed out of the hospital robes he had been dressed in, he was back in his black skinny jeans and a blue quarter-zip jumper (with the zip undone), and a white shirt underneath which was visible through the gap that the zip would cover up, if it were done up. He had rolled the sleeves up to his elbows, as he found it more comfortable. With all this said, he was still barefoot, his socks tucked into his trainers under the bed. There were four Poké Balls sat on his belt, he had taken them with him to the mall as a precaution.

Sparks' ball was one, and in the other was his baby, shiny, Rayquaza, which had hatched from an egg gifted to him by and old sage in the Hoenn Region, John had also been gifted one, as the two had helped the old sage in his time of need.

He fingered one of the Poké Balls gingerly, unsure whether to call upon the Pokémon within, he knew that he could trust her, but it had been a while since he had actually taken her with him, and it had been a since she had seen Sparks, as well.

Laurence felt the need to at least warn Sparks of the incoming "bundle of fur," as the two had affectionately nicknamed her.

Laurence gently rocked Sparks in his sleep until the Pikachu started to open its eyes and take in his surroundings.

"Pikapi, Pikachu? (Laurence, what's up?)" Sparks asked, rubbing his eyes with his paws and sitting up on the bed, Laurence pulled the Poké Ball off his belt and held it up, Sparks' eyes opened wide as he recognised it. Laurence smirked.

"I thought I'd give you ten seconds of warning."

Laurence pressed the button on the ball to expand it, and then threw it into the air, smirking at the look of dread that found its way onto Sparks' face.

The Pokémon materialised on the bed, which Sparks had seemingly departed at the speed of light, as there was a Pikachu shaped cloud of smoke where he once stood, Laurence felt the weight of the electric mouse on his back, as Sparks had slipped under Laurence's jumper, and was clinging on to the latter's back like his life depended on it.

The Pokémon had fully materialised and stood proudly on its four legs on the bed, and she blinked a few times to take in her surroundings, before a big smile formed on her face as she recognised her beloved trainer in front of her.

"Eve!" she exclaimed, before she leapt into Laurence's arms, and rubbed her head against his chin.

"Hey Eve, how are you? I'm so sorry I haven't had you on the team in a while, I just needed everyone at the Lab (Oak's), to make sure Ai Sky was settled," Laurence explained, and Eve looked at him with her sparkling eyes, Laurence stroked the Eevee's (in case you hadn't figure it out yet ;P) brown fur gently.

"Eevee, Eve Ee," Eve replied, smiling at Laurence as he cuddled and stroked her, Laurence smiled back slightly, before he remembered why he had called her out, and glanced at his watched, ten minutes to go, Eve noticed his changed in demeanour and her ears perked up slightly, and she tilted her head in confusion. Laurence noticed and smiled again.

"I need your help."

Laurence placed Eve on the bed, and sat down next to her, crossed legs, so that he could face her, the Eevee sat on her hind legs and watched Laurence settle, Sparks was clinging to his back, not daring to make a sound. Laurence then explained everything that had happened over the last five days, but Eve didn't seem surprised at what happened, just sad, which was when Laurence realised Professor Oak, Tracey or Gary, who had taken up a role as the Professors assistant, must've informed his Pokemon of his situation. Laurence had previously requested that if anything ever happened to him, to put him in a hospital, that four specific Pokémon were brought from Oak's lab, Sparks, Ai Sky, Eve and one other Pokémon. Eve must have been brought up after the explanation of what happened, Laurence assumed, as he told Eve his version of the events.

"…So now I'm absolutely dreading her extremely imminent arrival, coz I genuinely need to open up to her, and tell her about an anxious feeling, but I have no reason to feel anxious!" Laurence finished explaining, carefully watching Eve, who had sat and listened intently the entire time.

Eve just stood up, walked behind Laurence, and lifted up his jumper, and out plopped an embarrassed and surprised Sparks, Laurence watching the seen by rotating his head so he could watch the pair, a smirk dancing across his lips.

Eve and Sparks looked at each other for a moment, before Eve rolled her eyes at the Pikachu and then licked him on the cheek, before walking back slightly and sitting down and looking at Sparks again, who had a goofy grin on his face.

The scene was interrupted by a loud "Awwww!" that came from the doorway, the trio turned to see Dawn standing there in her usual clothes of a white beanie with a pink symbol on it, underneath her blue hair was held neatly in place by her yellow hair clips, and she wore a black and pink dress (?) over a white vest. Instead of her usual pink boots, she was wearing white running trainers, similar to the ones tucked under Laurence's bed.

She had her hands clasped together by her chest.

"Aren't they adorable, Laurence?" she cooed, still standing in the doorway, looking at the Pokémon adoringly, before looking at Laurence with her cerulean eyes shining brightly, and all of Laurence's anxiousness seemed to dissipate at the look and he smiled softly, before glanced back behind him at the two Pokémon, Sparks still in shock from Eve's actions.

"Yeah, been a while since they've seen each other… I think the last time I had Eve with me was-"

"When you fought Fantina and needed her Shadow Ball," Dawn cut him off, smirking at his reaction when he realised that she was right.

"How'd you remember that?" Laurence asked, astonished, Dawn continued to smirk.

"Coz Eve is so adorable!" Dawn squealed, clasping her hands together once more, Laurence sweatdropped at her actions, but was relieved that he wasn't feeling anxious anymore.

Dawn switched her gaze from the two Pokémon to Laurence, and was slightly surprised to see a look of relief stretched across his face.

"Laurence, you okay?" she asked, her facial expression switching to one of concern, Laurence snapped out of his state at Dawn's words, and physically twitched in his seat.

"Yeah, I'm good, just been feeling a little anxious of late," Laurence replied, averting his gaze out of the window as he spoke. Dawn frowned at Laurence's response.

"Do you know why you're feeling anxious?" Dawn asked, walking over and sitting down next to Laurence, who continued to stare out the window. Sparks and Eve were sat side by side just below the pillow, watching the exchange between the humans.

"I have a vague idea…" Laurence said, looking up at the ceiling, "I think it has to do with me not noticing how badly I was slipping into depression, and how easily it consumed me…" Laurence looked down from the ceiling to Dawn, sadly, as he spoke.

"You can't blame yourself for that, I should've said something, I'd noticed your change almost instantly," Dawn said sadly, looking down at the floor as she spoke. Laurence watched her curiously.

"What changed?" he asked quietly, which made Dawn look up at him, and the two maintained eye contact whilst Dawn explained.

"You became so much more distant; you used to talk about anything, for absolutely ages, but now… You hardly pay me attention anymore; I used to be able to come to you for anything…" Dawn spoke, tears forming in her eyes, but she kept her composure and the two kept the eye contact.

"I… I just don't feel like I know who you are anymore…" Dawn said, tears flowing down her cheeks freely, her shoulders shuddered as she sobbed.

She didn't notice Laurence wrap his right arm around her shoulder and pull her into a hug.

The two stayed like that for quite a long time until Dawn had cried herself out and she shifted in her seat so she could look at Laurence.

"Dawn, there's no need to worry," Laurence said, grinning slightly as he stole Dawn's catchphrase, "I'm fine now, and when I don't feel fine, I know that I've got you, and everyone else supporting me."

Dawn couldn't help but smile.

"But I have to ask, Dawn."

Dawn looked into Laurence's eyes.

"What are you going to do about your Contests during this tournament?" Laurence asked, standing up and sitting on the bed so he had his back rested against his pillows, watching Dawn intently as he did so.

"I may have to give them a miss," Dawn said honestly, shrugging her shoulders, Laurence frowned as he got himself more comfortable, once again sitting cross legged.

"You can't put your dreams on hold for a tournament like this? None of us know if there are gonna be Contests there at all," Laurence replied, furrowing his eyebrows.

Dawn looked him square in the eyes.

"Well, sometimes it's worth putting your dreams on hold for the people you care about most," Dawn replied confidently, and the two maintained eye contact for a while before Laurence smiled proudly at Dawn.

"You've come so far from the naïve trainer I saved from the Ariados," Laurence said, Sparks and Eve had long since curled up together on the chair next to the bed and fallen asleep.

Dawn couldn't help but feel her heart flutter when Laurence praised her like that.

"Thank you," she said, sticking her tongue out playfully at Laurence, who grinned tiredly in response, which Dawn noticed, "Why don't you get some sleep? You look a bit tired," she suggested.

Laurence glanced at the chair, and realised that Dawn wouldn't be able to sit there, and the other chairs that were usually in the room had been taken for cleaning.

"What about you? Where are you gonna sit?" Laurence asked, looking at Dawn, who shrugged in response.

"I don't know, I might go sit outside."

Laurence shook his head.

"Nope, not having that, why don't you come lie next to me and we can nap together?" Laurence suggested, surprising Dawn completely, making her blush a deep red.

"Ar-Are you sure?" she stuttered, and Laurence nodded in response, a small smile on his lips.

Dawn stood up and went round the bed, and past the chair that Sparks and Eve were sleeping on, before she then sat down on the bed, and slipped into the gap between Laurence's left arm and his torso.

The two laid there together for a matter of minutes before Laurence's heartbeat drifted Dawn off to sleep.

Laurence smiled down at her before he kissed the top of her head.

"_If only you knew how much you meant to me," _Laurence thought, before he too drifted off to sleep.

**EOC**

**Thank you for reading! This story has broken the 1,000 view barrier, I would like to hear your thoughts about my writing style and what you like/dislike about the story, either through reviews or PM's!**

**Unfortunately, I am now on holiday in Portugal for the next 10 days, so will be unable to post any chapters during that time, but will hopefully have a few ready for when I am back!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~AF~**


End file.
